Two broken hearts
by Darkyaoilove
Summary: Est-ce que deux moitié de cœurs brisé peuvent en constitué un seul ? Battant à la folie. Octavia/Jasper . Non corrigé.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se passe après le dernière épisode de the 100 saison 3, sans prendre en compte la menace nucléaire.

Two broken hearts

Est-ce que deux moitié de cœurs brisé peuvent en constitué un seul ? Battant à la folie. Octavia/Jasper .

Dans la folie de la féte de célébration de la destruction d'Allie la joie ne se répandait pas dans tout les cœurs. Au milieu de l'alcools, des dances survoltés et des cris de joies se tenait deux cœurs brisés. Un Homme. Jasper . Une femme. Octavia.

Elle était une femme forte pulpeuse et combattante aux yeux de tous alors que son âme n'était que chaos. Toute son enfance elle a été affaiblie a n'être considérer comme la poussière dans le fond de son troue, inexistante, une nuisance. Puis sur terre elle avait réussi a s'ouvrir s'épanouir, profiter des jouissances de la vie. La nature, les amies, les mecs. L'amour, son grand amour, Lincoln . Lui et Indra l'avait aider à devenir la femme forte et guerrière qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais Lincoln avait disparue. Mort. Mort pour son peuple. Il s'est s'sacrifié et ce jour là le cœur d'Octavia s'est cassé pour ne plus jamais battre aussi fort autrement que par la rage. Brisée.

Lui était un homme faible naïf et minable aux yeux de tous bien que son âme le ronge de chagrin, Jasper est toujours le même gamin au fond de lui. Il à toujours dévorer la vie à pleine dents, dans l'excès dans l'intrépide. Il a toujours foncé sans penser aux conséquences. L'alcool ? La drogue ? En avant ! Monty l'y a toujours aider d'ailleurs, souhaitant que son amie s'amuse toujours. Il a fait des choses inconscientes pour impressionner les filles. Il à mis sa vie en danger pour sauver ses amis au péril de sa propre vie Y compris Maya. Cette fille l'a rendu fou d'amour et lui à fait croire un court instant que le bonheur était possible pour lui. Ensuite il y a eu Allie, il ne regrette même pas. Brisé.

La seul chose cool qu'ils avaient fait pour participer à cette fête c'est boire. Cependant quand les autres partirent dans le vaisseau quand la nuit se fit trop fraiche ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux prés du feu de camps. Ils s'échangèrent un regard. La même émotion, lassitude. Octavia se leva et planta on épée dans la terre prés de Jasper et lui tendis une nouvelle bière, nouveauté de Monty. Cela faisait au moins 5mois qu'ils ne s'avaient pas communiqué.

O. – ça craint hein ?

Jasper - Cette fête ou nos vies tu veux dire ?

Un sourire amère passa sur les deux paires de lèvres. Le silence suivit ensuite. Ils réfléchissaient à leur passé , leur présent et leur futur. Bien sûr, ça craint.

O. –Humf… Non ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Ils en ont besoins, ils le méritent. En revanche moi non.

J.- Ouais moi non plus . Je suis un minable, je suis faible je suis même pas capable de protéger ceux que j'aime !

Les voix déjà enrailler à force de ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps, tremblèrent, se hachèrent. Les souvenirs des proches, des forts amours perdus reviennent en une seconde, et les barrières tombèrent en même temps que les larmes.

O. – On est autant minables l'un que l'autre alors… Je.. D-désolé pour Maya .

J .- Non toi tu est forte ! Moi je suis un moins que r-rien ! Je cause des problèmes a tout le monde, à Monty à Clarke… Non je m'en fou Clarke est une Salope. Mais je… Désolé pour Lincoln, c'était un type bien .

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes en vain, Jasper bu quelques gorger de bière avant de poser sa main sur le genoux d'Octavia en guise de soutien, vain aussi. Octavia posa sa main sur celle de Jasper et la serra essayant de pas trop pleurer, de réfléchir.

O . –Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux, je t'admire pour ça. Tu t'es battus pour ton bonheur et c-celui de tes amis. C'est vrais Clarke est une salope, mais moi aussi. J'ai tué plein de gens Jasper…

J. – Ouais mais t'es trop classe ! Pardon je veux dire tu as voulu te battre pour ceux que tu aime aussi et t'es comme moi t'a pas pu choisir ton camps. Tu sais quoi j'ai fait encore pire, par pure connerie, j'ai renverser les cendre de Finn, c'était un brave type aussi .

O . – Quoi ? Finn. .. je me souviens pas trop de lui c'est si loin tout ça.

Octavia repensa à leur arrivé sur terre et à sa joie , sa fierté, ses découvertes. Elle repensa à leurs premiers problèmes, notamment quand elle et Jasper se sont blessé. Elle repensa à sa promesse et à leur court baisé échanger, plus un gage de fierté qu'autre chose. Sa mains se resserra autour de celle de Jasper et la colère fis de nouveau surface. Octavia cria ensuite, tout comme Jasper.

O. – Putain ! Ma vie est un échecs , je suis le second enfant ! Ma mère est morte à cause de moi et Bellamy à gâcher sa vie a me protéger !

J . – J'ai toujours été inutile pour tout le monde ! Monty me chaperonnais et tout le monde répare les choses stupides que je fait, je suis pas courageux je suis un idiot ! Et tu sais quoi ? je suis toujours puceaux !

O . - J'ai du sang sur mes mains et je suis pas foutu de l'avoir eu pour sauver Lincoln ! Je l'aimais !

J . - J'ai pas non plus sauvé Maya, je suis qu'un boulet inutile ! Putain de merde… qu'un putain de déchet.

O. –Je-j'ai pas tenue ma promesse. Je t'avais promis que je ne laisserais rien t'arrivé..

Une autre barrière tomba aussi violement que leurs échange et aucun d'eux ne retenais le torrent de larme que laissait passer l'éponge de leur cœur brisé . C'est avec des couinement et gémissement de souffrance contenue si longtemps qu'ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'agrippant aux vêtements aux cheveux si fort qu'ils se griffèrent a s'en faire saigner.

J. –O-octavia … aide-moi !

O . –Je peux pas ! Je peux pas t'aider, parce que je peux pas m'aider moi-même.

Ils pleurèrent bruyamment pendants longtemps dans le coup de l'autre, ils en avaient besoin sous le regard soucieux de Bellamy qui les observait depuis la porte du vaisseaux. Au bout d'un certain temps la prise se soulagea, les souvenirs se faisant moins pesant. Les yeux fermés octavia murmura une parole un sourire dans la voix.

O. –Alors comme ça t'es toujours puceau ?

J. –Arf.. Ta gueule O !

C'est avec leur premier vrais sourire depuis fort de temps qu'ils se regardèrent et Jasper se pencha rien qu'un peu sa bouche pulpeuse, sèche et salés de larme se pressant contre celle d'octavia. Ils partagèrent leur second baisé avec tout autant de tendresse mais moins d'innocence, plus de brutalité et de douleur. Octavia y mis fin avec un petit coup de dent et un baisé sur la joue. Jasper avait félicité Octavia tout comme elle l'avait fait pour le premier. Jasper se sentait mieux, Octavia se sentait mieux. Les mains caressèrent le dos et les cheveux de l'être un peu moins brisé en face d'eux. C'est bien étroitement enlacer que le sommeil emporta les adolescents.

Alors j'ai écrit de ça sur un coup de tête, il est 2heure du matin et je l'es écrit en deux heures d'un traite. Je sais pas si ça vous plairas, d'ailleurs je m'excuse platement pour les fautes, je cherche une béta. Ce couple est un gros coup de cœur pour moi, sans blague on réfléchis deux seconde et on remarque qu'il sont très ressemblant dans leur histoire ! Il dégage un sentiment cool de ce couple même si c'est la premier fanfic de ce couple en français, sur ce site que je vois, je suis fan . Quel noms ils pourraient avoir ? Octasper, Jaspavia ? Aha ça me fait penser à un petit extraterrestre. Quand à une suite, je pense faire une seconde partie de la même longueur, je verrais ^^. Je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire, bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais pas si ma fan fiction intéraisse vu le couple inattendu. Cependant je vais quand même aller au bout de mon idée ! Ah et pour le fait que Jasper et Octavia aient insulté Clarke, ben je pense qu'ils lui veulent beaucoup notamment Jasper par rapport au levier du Mont weather et tout. Par contre moi-même j'aime beaucoup Clarke et suis une grande fan de Bellarke ! Franchement j'ai trouvé ça drôle cette insulte sortie de nulle part en relisant mon texte en plus :p._

 _Bref pour la suite je vois plus des petits moments Jasper/Octavia éparpillés sur quelques semaines, sans trop créer une histoire complexe ! Voilà la suite._

 **Chapitre 2/Parle-moi.**

Les jours qui suivirent cette nuits, Jasper et Octavia instaurèrent une petite habitude sans en avoir discuté. Ils se retrouvent le soir dans la tente de l'un ou l'autre et dorment allongés prés mais pas collés. C'est vrais qu'être proche d'un autre être humain, ressentir sa chaleur, sa respiration régulière était vraiment relaxant et rassurant pour eux.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception à la règle et Jasper écoutait la jeune femme raconté quelques moments de sa vie sur L'Arche. Il laisse ses doigts glisser entre les longues mèches corbeaux les yeux perdu dans les reflets argentés que la lune avait sur eux.

O. –Alors à chaque fois que les gardes faisaient un contrôle Maman et Bellamy se débrouillaient pour gagner du temps et je devais me caché dans une trappe sous une table. C'étaient vraiment effrayant mais je me rends compte que c'est rien par rapport à la vie sur terre. Sauf que quand j'ai eu 16ans c'était vraiment frustrant de jamais pouvoir partir de la chambre, j'avais jamais mis le pied en dehors. Un jour Bellamy est venue me dire qu'il y avait un bal masqué ! Tu peux pas te rendre compte la joie que j'ai ressenti, la lune , la terre , la musique, les gens c'était tout nouveau et incroyable pour moi !

J. –Han mais je m'en souviens j'étais là aussi. Tu te démarquais, j'en croyais pas mes yeux de voir une fille aussi jolie !

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Jasper à ce souvenir et il observe à nouveau la belle silhouette d'O. Elle était toujours aussi belle, plus musclée et avec quelques cicatrices sur ses bras, mes la regarder faisait toujours autant tourner la tête de Jasper. Il l'avait dit il aime la terre. Octavia lui sourie au compliment et le bouscule un peu pour qu'il arrête de la regarder aussi intensément.

O. –Hey ! C'est vrais cette fois dans le vaisseau et aussi celle du lac, tu m'a regardé tellement que j'en étais presque gênée.

J. –Je n'ai jamais cessé de te regarder O.

O. –Mh . Enfin après le bal on a été découvert et ma mère à été éjecter puis j'ai été à nouveau enfermé. Ensuite la suite tu la connais, les 100 envoyé sur terre, la fête, les terriens tout ça. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lincoln et on est sorti ensemble jusqu'à… qu'il se sacrifie. Il s'est livré à Pike qui lui tiré une balle dans la tête. Connard, je pouvais pas le laissé vivre après ça. C'est pour ça que je l'es tué alors que la guerre était terminé. Je devais vengé Lincoln .

Malgré sa mâchoire serrée Octavia réussi à garder son calme. Les caresses de Jasper s'accentuèrent sur ses cheveux, il essayait de la soutenir, même si ce n'était pas son fort.

J. –Je suis content que t'es réussi à te venger, j'ai jamais aimé ce Pike.

Octavia se tourne vers lui et embrasse sa joue remontant la couverture sur eux sans se rapprocher de lui plus que nécessaire.

O. –Merci. Mon monde s'est écroulé et maintenant je me sens vide. Raconte-moi pour Maya.

J. –Tu connais presque toute l'histoire, elle nous à aider les 100 et moi dans le mont weather. On s'est rapproché un peu part hasard pour se caché d'un garde. Elle est devenue mon repère, je ressentais beaucoup de bien être avec elle. Toute s'est finit le jour où le peuple de la montagne est mort, je me suis sentit dévasté. Je suis qu'un déchet depuis, j'aurais dû mourir avec elle.

O. –Non. J'ai failli à ma promesse mais je le pense toujours, Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Même si c'est pour te protéger de toi je le ferais. Vraiment. Tu es un des seul the 100 qui reste dans mon cœur, après toute cette merde.

Parler de leur passé douloureux, soulageait leur peine. Alors c'est tout les jours un peu moins triste que la froide Octavia partageait ces journée entre la chasse, la garde et l'autre moitié du temps avec Jasper, parlant avec lui, dormant avec lui, soufrant avec lui. Plusieurs fois ils avaient pleuré dans le giron de l'autre, mais cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Le garçon tourmentait lui continuait a vagabondé dans le camp sans but, à boire aussi, mais moins pour avoir l'esprit cohérant avec Octavia. La souffrance rapprochent deux être en miette et peu à peu le cœur se remet à battre de nouveaux.

 _Voilà c'est un petit chapitre juste pour montrer comment il s'habitue à être là l'un pour l'autre. Le chapitre pourra être modifier par la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous._

 _Au programme dans le prochain chapitre plus de légèreté et du dialogue avec d'autres personnages !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3/Apprend-moi.

La plupart du temps Jasper passer ses journées à marcher dans le camp à regarder les personnes autour de lui travailler, s'amuser, s'aimer. Il aimait les observait ça lui faisait plaisir de voir ses amis heureux malgré tout. Il agissait comme s'il regardait un film se dérouler sous ses yeux et il accompagnait se spectacle de quelques bières.

Cela faisait 2mois que ALIE à été vaincu et la vie reprenait sont court. Les morts avait était enterré dans un jolie champ près de Polis et les blessés se remettaient doucement. Le camp avait laissé tomber les barrières et des petites maisons en bois commençaient à fleurir aux alentour. Non loin avait été mis en place un champ qui les nourrirait tout l'été en plus de la chasse.

Les jeunes préférait généralement l'indépendance des tentes, tout comme Jasper et Octavia qui avaient agrandit la leur. Leur colocation n'avait échappé à personne mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osé questionner les adolescents qui était deux bombes émotionnels imprévisibles. Surtout Bellamy, Jasper sentait souvent son regard lui bruler le dos quand lui et sa sœur était ensemble.

Parfois Jasper se proposait de participer à certaines activités, comme la coupe de bois. On lui tendait alors la hache ou tout ustensile avec un sourire bienveillant. Aujourd'hui il était d'humeur artistique, il avait vu octavia se brosser les cheveux ce matin et ça lui avait donné une idée. C'est avec un pas nonchalant qu'il débarqua près de la rivière non loin du camp et où avait été installé quelques tabourets et des bassines. En fait c'était ici que les habitants du camp pouvaient se faire coiffer. Il se rapproché de Harper qui aiguisait un ciseau et lui adressa la parole sur un ton neutre.

Jasper. –J'aimerais apprendre à faire des tresses, tu peux m'aider ?

Harper. – Oh Jasper ! Pourquoi cette demande soudaine ? On peut à peine te faire une couette là.

La jeune femme était un peu hésitante et essayait de plaisanter avec l'ancien meilleur ami de son petit copain. Jasper se content de pincer ses lèvres entre elle en guise de réponse. Elle était contente qu'il ne se laisse plus autant aller. Elle entendait Monty parler de lui et si elle pouvait aider à le rendre heureux en lui apprenant pourquoi pas, Malgré la demande surprenante.

Ils se mettent alors à l'œuvre avec pour petite assistante une petite fille qui est devenue aveugle d'un œil sur l'arche à cause du manque d'oxygène. Harper lui brossa les cheveux et montra au jeune homme comment coiffer les cheveux en différents types de tresses. Jasper était maladroit mais au bout d'un certain nombre d'essais infructueux il réussit finalement à prendre la technique et avoir un résultat satisfaisant. Il remercia Harper avec une bref accolade et raccompagna la petite fille chez elle.

Il aimait cet endroit, les maisons en bois formaient un cercle et au milieu il y avait un puit et des bancs. C'est là que s'amusait les enfants du camp. Ils était âgée de 4 à 10 ans . Jasper adorais les enfants, ainsi il allait régulièrement jouer avec eux sous le regard attendris des mamans. Leurs rires l'apaisait et il se sentait bien parmi eux, plus rien n'avais d'importance.

Jasper saisie sa chance quelque jours plus tôt quand Octavia revint dans le tente de bon matin après s'être lavée dans la cascade. Il était réveillé depuis quelque minutes seulement il avait juste eu le temps de se brosser les dents et quand il l'avait vu brosser ses cheveux mouillé il s'était précipité pour l'aider, non sans qu'elle le regarde dubitative.

J. –Laisse-moi t'aider.

O. –Jasper ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

J. –Laisse-moi faire, j'en aie envie.

Octavia hausse les épaules laissant tomber. Elle lui tend la brosse et il s'applique à enlever tout les nœuds sans trop lui faire mal. Jasper prend une grande inspiration et sépare les cheveux d'Octavia en deux se concentrant autant qu'il peu, entreprenant de faires deux tresses collée à sa tête. La jeune guerrière pu se détendre pour ce moment doux, Jasper faisait attention à pas lui tirer sur les cheveux et les lui caressais parfois, elle adorait ça.

Quand il eut terminé son œuvre, il fait passer les tresses sur l'avant et se penche déposant un long et doux baisé contre la nuque découverte, tout deux fermant les yeux. Un long frisson parcourt la peau de la brune et elle se retourne rapidement et le sert dans ses bras un grand sourire accroché au visage. Ce moment futile mais remplis de douceur l'avait touché et remplis de joie. Elle s'écarte et embrasse aussi longuement la joue du beau brun pour le remercier et sortit de la tente en l'informant qu'elle devait aller chasser.

Il l'a regarda partir en mordillant sa lèvre fière de son petit effet et décida de se recoucher pour rêvasser, l'odeur de sa colocataire toujours sur les draps. Bellamy, sa sœur, Murphy ainsi qu'un poigné de garçon du camps partie chasser près du lac. Ils avaient attrapé 3lapins et 1sanglier quand le soleil leur indiqua qu'il était midi. Ils décidèrent de faire une pose assis sur la petite grève. Octavia s'était assis tout au bout à coté de Murphy. Elle ne se fâchait plus avec son frère, elle l'ignorait juste. Elle était en passe de le pardonné mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

O. –Dit Murphy ? T'aime ma coiffure ?

Elle le dit avec le sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles qui se transforma en mou boudeuse devant l'air blasé malgré la pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Murphy. –Hum… Pourquoi tu crois que j'en aie quelque chose à faire ?

O. Mais c'est Jasper qui me l'a faite ! Je trouve ça… sympas !

Murphy. – Jasper ? C'est une blague ? Quel gamine celui-là ! Ahah

Sur ce John Murphy se moqua d'eux en éclatant de dire, jusqu'aux larmes. La légèreté de la conversation et le rire du garçon firent sourire tout le monde. Octavia regarda sont reflet dans l'eau amusé de la conversation passant ses doigts contre ses tresses pensant à Jasper et à sa douce attention. Elle était fière de lui, depuis quelque temps il faisait des efforts pour ne plus être une ''loque'' comme il disait et elle avait parfois l'impression de revoir le jeune Jasper insouciant et fou d'elle. Bellamy aussi était fière d'elle, son masque de froideur était moins longtemps

 _Alors merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà un chapitre plus en légèreté, vous aimez ? Est –ce que vous pensez que ça va trop vite ? Pour moi ils sont amis depuis longtemps, vu qu'ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre tout le long des 3 saisons. D'ailleurs j'ai appris le nom de ce ship grâce à des vidéos sur Youtube sur eux et c'est : Jactavia ! D'ailleurs si vous avez du mal à les imaginer ensemble allez en visionner quelques une, il y'en a des supers ! En ce qui concerne la suite, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait que deux chapitre mais je me suis trompé XD J'ai prévu au moins un autre chapitre !_

 _Réponse review :_

 _Bellarke-Princesse : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite qu'en à tu pensé ? D'ailleurs tu risque d'aimé le prochain chapitre car il y aura du Bellarke dedans )._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4./ Surprend-moi.

Après la cession de chasse enjoué Octavia à décider de d'avoir une longue discussion avec Clarke, elles avaient parlé de TONDC et de tout leur parcourt depuis. Comme la rancœur d'Octavia s'était atténué à propos de la blonde, elle avait décidé de lui pardonné. Toutes les deux avaient discuté le long de la rivière où elles avaient remplies quelques gourdes pour les donné aux gardes de nuits. Une fois fait, elles rentrèrent dans l'espace nuit du camp.

O. –Enfin t'emballe pas quand même on n'est pas encore ami.

Clarke. –Je sais, j'ai foncé pour tous vous sauvé ou pour suivre les personnes en qui j'avais confiance et ça à blessé et mis en danger beaucoup de gens dont, toi. Encore une fois je suis désolée !

La courageuse fille aux yeux bleu abordait un visage sérieux et sincère. Bellamy le lui à dit un jour, qu'elle était toujours sérieuse, ce souvenir lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils dépassèrent les maisonnettes pour atteindre les tentes. La tante de Octavia était très isoler aux bords de la forêt à droite, celle de Clarke était au milieu de tout évidement en tant que protectrice du camp des jeunes. Cependant après avoir affectueusement serré octavia dans ses bras la remerciant de croire en elle, Clarke se dirigea en périphérie à gauche à la frontière entre les maisons et les tentes. Octavia la regarda un instant avant d'aborder un aire profondément choqué ouvrant grand la bouche.

O. –Quoi ? Tu va dans la tente de Bellamy ?!

Clarke. –Ah… euh ouais… en fait j'avais, hum… quelque chose à voir avec lui mais on a pas eu le temps alors… voilà Bonne nuit.

Sur ce elle s'enfuit littéralement dans la grande tente de taille moyenne qui appartenais au frère d'octavia. Clarke était sûr qu'o n'avais pas cru une seconde à son excuse surtout quand elle sentit que ses joues était toujours chaude de gêne. Elle se laissa tomber sans ménagement en travers du lit ainsi que sur le torse nu de Bellamy.

Bellamy. –Outch, j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ta délicatesse Princesse ?

Clarke. –Mh… J'ai parlé à ta sœur, elle m'a pardonné mais je me suis grillé toute seule ! La honte…

Il se redressa surprit et un peu vexé. Son intrépide petite sœur avait pardonné à sa princesse avant de pardonné à lui Bellamy Blake son propre frère. Il se rallongea les bras derrière la tête écoutant Clarke lui raconté leur conversation.

Clarke. – […] Et du coup on est arrivé aux tentes et elle à remarquer que j'allais pas vers ma tente mais vers ma tienne. Elle le sait qu'on est des Co leader alors je lui aie sortit une excuse bidon. Du coup j'imagine qu'elle se doute pour nous deux, tu m'en veux ?

Clarke parle en enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste puis elle se hisse avec ses bras posant sa tête contre le torse de Bellamy à moitié allonger sur lui en le regardant dans les yeux un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le petit sourire espiègle du brun musclé lui apporta quelques réponses et il caressa sa joue en dégageant une mèche blonde de son passage.

Bellamy. –Peut être que tu peux te faire pardonner Princesse…

Clarke . – Bell… Sérieusement ?

Bellamy. –Peut importe t'es au courant que la plupart des petits délinquant de ce camps s'en doute ? Elle en aurait fini par s'en rendre compte aussi !

Bellamy se contorsionna comme il pu pour presser ses lèvres pulpeuses contre celles froides de sa princesse. Cette dernière gémis de contentement se redressant sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de lui. Le baisé resta plein de passion mais bien chaste pour eux, elle le rond avec petit coup de langue qui fit brillé les yeux d'envie. Malgré cela son amoureuse n'avait pas terminé la conversation.

Clarke. –Honnêtement je ne comprends pas trop la relation qu'elle à avec Jasper ! Elle tient à lui ça c'est clair, mais je ne pense pas que sois seulement amicale. Je n'ai pas non plus l'impression que ce soit son petit ami elle le regarde pas comme ça… Ah ! Tu savais qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans le Vaisseau ? Monty me la raconté pendants la soirée.

Bellamy. –Hum… Princesse t'es obligé de faire ta pipelette maintenant toute suite ?

Clarke. –Ouais ! Tu sais que je suis têtue alors répond moi, bébé Blake !

Bellamy. –Ahh… Je le sais trop bien. Je le savais pas non, mais je l'es aie déjà vu s'embrassé récemment, ils étaient tellement désespérer… Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'eux même ne le savent pas. Mais honnêtement tu connais ma sœur ce n'est pas une none et elle dort dans la même tente que lui.

Clarke. –C'est de famille ? Drôle hein ?

Bellamy. –Bonjour l'humour de merde ma princesse !

La dite princesse accentua sa provocation en montant sur son ventre une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle remonta lentement sont t-shirt sous le regard gourmand de Bellamy. Le baisé qui suivit fut aussi brulant que cette nuit là.

 _Voilà le Bellarke, Octavia ne s'en remettra pas mdr ! J'ai pas arrêter de marqué Bellarke à la place de Bellamy aussi. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire j'aime ce couple et Bellamy ne pouvait pas être absent d'une fic qui implique O, quand même ). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court j'ai hésité à le fusionner avec le suivant ! D'ailleurs je fusionnerais peut être certains chapitres vous préférez quel format ? Le caractère de Bellamy est Clarke sont bien ? Je modifierais peut être pas la suite. Autrement vous pouvez aussi me proposez vos idées en commentaire_ _. Que pensez-vous de l'amitié Clarke/Octavia que j'aimerais instaurer ? J'y est pensez un des premier épisode où Octavia lui dit que Finn est à elle et Clarke lui dit je m'en fou. J'ai trouvé ça drôle et j'aimerais que cette amitié fleurisse !_

 _Réponse review :_

 _Bellarke-Princesse : Alors le Bellarke t'a plu ? Oui Jasper est complétement novice en amour malgré maya donc il est hésitant. Tout le monde peut voir aussi qu'il sur réagit à chacune de ses émotions alors je pense que la gêne prend le dessus et que l'amour lui fait peur._

 _Styds : Merci beaucoup de t'être penchée sur ma fic c'est génial ! Ah personnellement mon amour du Jactavia à commencer, très recement, le jour où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic mdr, mais je suis acro maintenant ! C'est vrais que le Linctavia m'a jamais dérangée non plus mais j'y étais pas particulièrement attaché non plus autant dire que je préfère largement le Jactavia ! Par contre j'ai accroché avec le personnage de Jasper bien avant de celui de Bellamy. Octavia et Jasper sont en effet très ressemblant quand on y pense ! Ce chapitre-ci est du même genre que le dernier tu devrais également l'apprécier ). Au plaisir._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5/Protège-moi.

C'est un Murphy trainant des pieds qui entra dans la tente de Bellamy, découvrant les deux corps nus enlacé et à peine recouvert. Il regarda sans pudeur la peau découverte de ses amis profondément amusé de la situation. Il entreprit quand même de faire la tache initiale de son entrée dans la tente : les réveiller. Il s'empare d'un bout de métal qui trainait la et de le fait entrer en contact avec un pied en métal de la table de nuit. Cela produit un tintement aussi agaçant qu'il l'avait désirait. C'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'il vit que son petit manège marchait à merveille puisque la petite Griffin s'agita rapidement.

C'est ainsi que Clarke se réveilla dans le but de découvrir quel bruit la tirait dans son sommeil. Deux choses lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement, elle était complétement nu contre un Bellamy endormis et Murphy était accroupis le visage à 30cm d'eux à peine. Elle poussa un cri bien plus aigu qu'elle s'en pensait capable et poussa Murphy avec son pied, se recouvrant précipitamment. Celui-ci tomba sur son postérieur en pouffant de voir la princesse se débattre avec le drap. Bellamy dérangé par le froid et l'hurlement ouvre les yeux en grognant.

Bellamy. –C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Clarke. –Murphy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Dégage !

Murphy. –Ahaha j' comprends pas pourquoi les autres voulaient pas venir, il y'a une très belle vu ici !

Bellamy le regarda dubitatif puis s'étira en souriant après avoir enfilé son boxer, amusé de ses bêtises. Clarke tenais le drap contre sa poitrine les cheveux dans tous les sens et un air renfrogner d'avoir été réveillé de cette façon. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir ses bras, normal loin de la chaleur de Bellamy elle avait toujours froid !

Bellamy. –Tu parle de moi ou de ma princesse ? Mon voyeur préféré Murphy héhé.

Murphy. –Toi évidemment ! Murphamy est très chère à mon cœur mon chère Bellamy !

Tous les deux plaisantaient sur un petit délire qu'ils avaient eu avec les jeunes du camp à l'unity day. Bellamy ébouriffa les cheveux de Murphy recevant un coup en retour. Quand à Clarke elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite, elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de s'autorisé un sourire amoureux quand ses yeux glissèrent sur son dos, à l'entente de ses paroles. C'est la première fois qu'il la qualifié 'sa' princesse devant quelqu'un d'autre et ça la faisait fondre.

Bellamy. –Pourquoi t'es là à nous espionner au faite ?

Murphy. –Ah j'allais oublier, Jasper est blessé et il ne veut pas quelqu'un d'autre que la blondie !

Bellamy. – Oh, on arrive merci.

Murphy demanda pas son reste et lança un dernier regard malicieux au couple avant de sortir. Bellamy déjà rhabiller depuis longtemps regarda la jeune femme toujours dans sa tenue d'Eve avec le drap autour d'elle.

Bellamy. –Ben alors princesse tu veux un deuxième round ?

Clarke. – Non, non, on n'a pas le temps mais je ne pouvais pas m'habiller devant Murphy…

Elle s'habilla rapidement et après un légé baisé ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Ils retrouvèrent Jasper le nez en sang et les vêtements déchirés par endroit. Octavia était assise derrière lui une jambe de chaque côté de lui et ses bras entourant son ventre, la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Clarke. –Jasper ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Jasper sortait maintenant et faisait tous les jours quelque chose. Aujourd'hui sa mission est de trouver l'atelier pour aller aiguisé l'épée d'Octavia sauf que quand il s'apprêtait a y rentré il fut bloquer par deux mecs. Plus grand et plus musclé. Il le poussèrent le faisant reculé.

Mec. –Alors demi-portion fait attention avec ça tu risques de te couper avec ça !

Jasper. – E-Excusez-moi, je dois passer.

Jasper serrait fortement l'épée contre son torse et les contournas pour passer. Sauf qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille et le forcèrent à leur faire face à nouveau. Jasper était perdu, normalement les gens du camp le laissaient vivre sa petite vie tranquillement.

Mec. –Franchement à quel jeux tu joues ? Tu crois qu'un minable comme toi peu avoir Octavia ?

Jasper. –Laissez-moi passer.

Mec. –Non sérieux remet toi en question t'a l'air de rien, octavia à besoin d'un homme fort, ce que tu n'es pas ! Comment elle à accepter de te laisser rentrer dans sa tente déjà ?

Jasper. –Tss, m'insulter et me demander conseil en même temps, t'es crétin à quel point ?

Jasper se fichait du danger. Il était a mis chemin entre le petit Jasper qui n'osait pas sortir du camp et celui tête brulé qui foncé tête baissé, insolant. Les hommes en faces virent rouge et c'est comme ça que le premier coup partir, dans la mâchoire, sur l'arcade, dans le ventre. Jasper finit par terre se faisant rué de coup de pied mais refusant de lâcher l'épée.

Mec. –T'es qu'une vermine qu'il faut corriger, tien toi loin d'elle !

Octavia. –Toi tien toi loin de lui !

Elle avait assisté à la fin de la scène et était folle de rage. Elle avait donné un violant coup de pied qui avait fait basculé son adversaire et avait assommé le deuxième. Elle se tenait Au-dessus de Jasper un poignard à chaque main.

Octavia. –La prochaine fois que quelqu'un touche à Jasper je le tue ! Et vous avez tort, c'est pas parce que vous avez des gros muscle que vous êtes pas faible, vous n'avez aucun honneur ! Jasper est le garçon le plus formidable que je connaisse, vous, vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville.

Elle ne perdra pas une seconde de plus avec eux et aida Jasper a sa relever, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie. Une fois celui-ci assis sur la table elle le sera aussi fort qu'elle put, elle avait eu si mal au cœur en le voyant comme ça. Elle voulait plus le lâché. Jasper se sentait bête. Il avait encore eu besoin d'elle, mais avoir son corps contre le sien est la chose la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vécu, alors il souris resserrant sa prise sur l'épée.

 _Présent_

La scène avait été raconté au Co leader provoquant la colère de Bellamy qui était immédiatement intervenu en enfermant les deux hommes déjà à moitiés sonné dans la prison improviser de l'arche. Clarke avait demandé à Jasper à quels endroit il avait mal. Bellamy revient rapidement sur la tente. 

Bellamy. –Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Clarke. – Je ne peux pas encore l'affirmé mais rien de trop grave j'ai l'impression. Je vais devoir l'examiné pour en être sûr. Octavia ?

Clarke posa doucement sa main contre le bras d'Octavia qui n'avait pas relâché une seule seconde son étreinte protectrice sur Jasper . La brune regarda Clarke, ses yeux clair montrait son inquiétude et sa culpabilité.

Clarke. –Je vais avoir besoin de l'examiné pour le soigné il va falloir que tu sorte, que tout le monde sorte, promis je prendrais soin de lui.

Octavia. –Mais…

Jasper. –ça ira O. Je te rejoint ce midi à notre table.

Octavia. –Bon… Okay, à toute à l'heure.

Elle se leva et embrassa une dernière fois la joue de Jasper qui lui souris en retour. Ensuite elle sortit de la pièce suivit de Bellamy et des autres visiteurs. Jasper posa prudemment l'arme d'Octavia sur la table adjacente et se dévêtit jusqu'à être en boxer, sous la directive de Clarke Qui examina ses blessures .

Jasper. –Octavia t'a pardonné alors je te fait confiance et j'accepte que tu me parle à nouveau. Par contre je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'avoir tué Maya, qu'on soit bien clair.

Clarke. –Mh, d'accord.

Les mains de l'apprenti médecin, c'était son nouveau statut, désinfectée les plaies et les pensant, elle a accrocha également un bandage à ta cheville. Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de paroles que ça, le ton avait été donné, ils seraient courtoie l'un envers l'autre rien de plus.

En dehors de la section infirmerie Octavia avait pris le poste de garde le plus proche observant nerveusement l'endroit en attendant que Jasper en sorte. Mais c'est sans compter Bellamy qui était venue, visiblement pour briser la glace.

Bellamy. –Alors tu reparle à Clarke ?

Octavia. –J'ai pas envie de te parler Bellamy, va-t'en.

Bellamy. –O… ça fait des semaines que…

Octavia. –Combien de temps tu crois qu'il faut pour se remettre de la Trahison de son propre frère ?

La belle brune s'enflammait très vite quand il s'agissait de son frère. Elle faisait de grand geste et accentuant les mots fort comme ''Trahison''. Elle lançait des regards noir a son frère qui continuait de la regardé dans les yeux le cœur en miette.

Bellamy. –J'ai jamais voulu que Lincoln où nos amis ait des problèmes…

Octavia. –Ah parce que c'était acceptable de massacré des gens du peuples de la terre qui étaient là pour nous protéger par contre ? Raah, tu m'énerve !

Bellamy passa sa main sur son front dégageant ses cheveux de là il ferma fortement les yeux. La panique de perdre sa sœur grandissait en lui à mesure que le temps passait. Il était terrifiait à l'idée qu'elle le déteste autant. Il était prêt à s'humilier encore et encore pour revoir à nouveau les yeux d'octavia qui le regardé remplis de fierté fraternel. Il baissa finalement sa main et regarda les chaussures d'Octavia et avoua ses états d'âme à voix basse.

Bellamy. –Non bien sûr. J'ai suivi Pike parce que j'ai cru qu'il nous aiderait à protéger notre peuple. Je savais pas quoi faire, tout allait trop vite, tout allait trop mal. Je… J'avais peur O. Je me suis laissé entrainer beaucoup trop loin quand j'ai vu qu'il était à ce point extrême j'aurais dû réagir… C'est trop tard mais j'en aie conscience maintenant. Je porterais ce poids toute ma vie mais je pourrais pas continuer à être fort si tu me déteste petite sœur.

Octavia. –Fallait y pensait avant imbécile… Je sais que tu as toujours essayé de me protéger. Mais tu es allé beaucoup trop loin, quand j'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ses gens, que tu été allié à celui qui à tuer Lincoln. J'ai été écœuré de toi… mais tu es ma famille et j'ai beau essayer de toute mes forces mais je ne peux pas te détester. J'y penserais okay ? Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher grand frère, au dirais une fillette.

Octavia détourna les yeux du visage de son frère, il avait lair tellement angoissé à l'idée de la perdre qu'il était au bord des larmes, elle trouvait ça pathétique ou… touchant. Bellamy soupira de soulagement aux dernière paroles de sa sœur, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il frotta ses yeux et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Il murmura un merci de sa voix grave de grand frère qui faisait toujours rire Octavia quand elle était petite. Elle lui lança un petit sourire et croisa les bras en hochant la tête pour signifier que la conversation était terminée. Ils se mirent tout les deux à fond dans leurs activités journalières, dès lors.

Jasper sort l'infirmerie 1heure après avec quelques bandages et un sa cheville bien maintenue et soulager avec quelques plantes médicinal. Il avait un regard déterminé et margés qu'il boité pour éviter d'appuyer sur son pied blessé il décida de quand même réaliser sa tâche initial de sa journée :éguisé l'épée d'Octavia.

Il mit plus de temps qu'il aurait dû mais il était satisfait du résultat. Quand le soleil fût bien haut dans le ciel il déposa fièrement son épée sur la table du réfectoire ou l'attendais son adorable colocataire. Ils se sourirent tendrement et Octavia enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jasper. Elle les caressa la pomme de sa main avec délicatesse.

Elle le questionna ensuite sur son état de santé, Jasper y répondit vaguement. Elle l'informa de l'emprisonnement des garçons et c'est ainsi que l'histoire de l'incident fût clôt. La conversation repris joyeusement sur des sujets plus futile et Jasper pensa alors que tous les coups du mondes n'était rien comparé aux merveilleux moments passé avec sa jolie ''amie ''. Le message était bien passé dans le camp, plus personne ne frappa plus jamais Jasper.

 _Voilà un chapitre de 2000mots pour compenser du dernier. Je sais qu'il s'était très court, doc j'espère que celui-ci convient mieux ! J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire car j'ai un peu bloqué sur la conversation entre Blake. Je risque de mettre un moment avant d'écrire la suite car j'ai écris l'avant dernier chapitre et je ne sais pas encore quoi mettre entre le chapitre 5 et le dernier chapitre ! Qu'aimeriez-vous voir dans cette fic ?_

 _Réponde review :_

 _Bellarke Princess : Merci beaucoup de commenté aussi souvent_ _. Du coup j'ai décidé de faire le chapitre suivant plus long ! Je réorganiserais tout ça peut être plus tard ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, à bientôt, bisous._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6/Répond-moi.

Octavia Blake était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il faisait chaud et elle portait seulement débardeur noir et un jean retroussé aux chevilles. Elle était avec Jasper et ils s'amusaient dans le terrain d'entrainement. Jasper avait émis le souhait d'apprendre à se défendre après l'incident sauf que l'entrainement avait plus pris l'allure d'une partie de rigolade. Jasper était tellement maladroit que ses projectiles prenaient des trajectoires improbables et atterrissaient le plus souvent sur les cibles avoisinant celle visé.

Octavia. –Aha mais comment tu fais ça ? Même je le voulais je n'arriverais pas à atteindre une cible autant à gauche !

Jasper. –J'imagine que c'est mon talent caché ! Je vise un endroit et ça va à l'opposé.

Octavia. –Quel patate tu fais !

Octavia ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Jasper, et c'est là qu'elle réalisa a quel point ils avaient poussés. Jasper les brossait en arrière mais ils étaient indéniablement plus longs ! Cela lui donnait un air plus doux et espiègle. Octavia gloussa passant longuement ses doigts dans les mèches d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Jasper la laissait faire habituer à ses changements de sujets sans préambule.

Octavia. -Ils ont poussés, wow. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu ne les couperas pas dit ?

Jasper. –Ah oui c'est vrais j'avais vu qu'ils était long mais je savais pas trop quoi en faire parce que je n'avais pas le cœur de les couper. Donc tu préfères que je les coupe pas ? Pourquoi ?

Octavia mordilla sa lèvre soudain nerveuse. Elle laissait des yeux planter dans la chevelure brune de Jasper plutôt que les regarder dans les yeux. Elle tricota avec ses doigts, hésitant un instant à fuir la question. Cependant ce n'était pas son genre, Octavia se battait toujours, ne fuyant pas ses problèmes. Finalement c'est d'une voix moins assuré qu'habituellement qu'elle avoua sa véritable pensé.

Octavia. –Hum… eh bien je te trouve mignon comme ça.

Jasper. –Oh… Je ne savais pas que la coupe de cheveux avait autant d'importance.

Octavia. –Pas que la coupe. En ce moment… tu rayonne.

Jasper la regarda avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses mots. Octavia le trouvait beau ? C'était étrange comme réalisation. Pourtant si elle l'avait embrassé il était évident qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. Jasper secoua la tête, pensé à Octavia de cette manière le faisait se sentir étrange alors il ignorait simplement ce genre de pensés.

Octavia elle avait bien conscience de ce que ces paroles impliquent. Si il était si souvent heureux c'était grâce à elle. Si elle le trouvait beau c'est qu'elle le voyait différemment. C'était effrayant d'y pensé mais elle savait que Jasper ne la presserais pas à remettre leur présente relation en question. Alors tout était bien, Jasper et elle s'appréciaient et si elle se sentait planer avec lui parfois ce n'était pas mauvais non ? La courte conversation avait fait retomber un peu l'ambiance bon enfant.

La brune se tenait droite comme un piquet la tête baissée sur ses pieds pour cacher ses joues rouges. Elle décida de bouger avant que la situation devienne trop gênante. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de pensé aux mains de Jasper qui s'attardait souvent trop longtemps sur ses hanches ou à son souffle chaud qui faisait frissonner sa peau le soir. Alors elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le stand d'armement au pas course pour évacuer ses pensées et elle attrapa un arc et quelques flèches. Elle prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de rejoindre Jasper.

Octavia. –On va essayer autre chose.

Jasper. –Wow un arc t'es sûr ? Je risque de blessé quelqu'un !

Octavia. –Non c'est un arc d'entrainement, y'a pas de risque.

Contente de son changement de sujet la jeune Blake montra les gestes adéquats pour utiliser l'arc. Elle prenait toute même soin de pas être trop proche de lui pour pouvoir continué à masqué son trouble. C'est à leur grande surprise que cette arme-là réussi à Jasper. En effet après quatre essaies la flèche atterrit au centre de la cible. Ils crièrent de joie et sautillèrent dans tous les sens faisait rire les gardes non loin.

Octavia. –Ouais ! T'a réussi, bravo Jasper !

Jasper. –Yeah trop bien ! Je suis un bon archer !

Jasper la serra dans ses bras tous les deux très content et fière de l'exploit réalisé. Octavia ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Cette fois c'était visiblement Jasper qui la serraient contre son torse. Elle respira son odeur dans son cou, s'enivrant de celle-ci. J asper lui montrait simplement sa joie en pressant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, avec grand sourire, sans se douter du trouble d'Octavia. Le cœur de la belle guerrière battait à la chamade, pourtant l'agitation c'était atténué. Elle décida de se posé des questions plus tard profitant juste du moment.

Le reste de la semaine, Octavaia avait évité les contacts avec Jasper, dormant même une nuit seule dans sa tente. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs bouder Jasper pendant 2 jours. Il était 21heure et le soleil se couchait à peine En ce moment elle n'avait rien à faire alors elle avait décidé de se changer les idée. Elle s'asseya sur le plus petit feu de camp au prés de Bryan. Elle savait que Bryan et Nathan étaient proches de Bellamy alors elle avait décidé de mener sa petite enquête.

Octavia. –Salut, Bryan. Alors comme ça va ce soir ?

Bryan. –Ah, salut O. Justement je voulais te parler. Nathan m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui dans une maison. Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut plus mais ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?

Octavia. – Non je ne pense pas ! Vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps, ça se voit qu'il est amoureux de toi. Tu devrais foncer. Dit je voulais te parler d'un truc moi aussi.

Bryan. –Je vais y réfléchir encore mais moi aussi je l'aime, c'est surement une bonne idée. Oui, dit moi ?

Octavia. –Est-ce que tu penses que mon frère et Clarke sortent ensembles ?

Bryan. –Clarke et Bellamy ? En fait je suis sûr de rien mais des rumeurs circulent depuis un moment. Il parait qu'ils dorment souvent dans la même tente déjà.

Octavia. –Oui ça c'est vrais, l'autre soir Clarke est allé dans la tente de Bell à minuit passé !

Bryan. –Ouais, suspect hein ! Bellamy à l'air plus proche d'elle depuis quelque temps aussi. Hier soir au repas Murphy a dit qu'il les avaient trouver dans le même lit sans vêtements. Je pense pas que ce soit un bobard, donc il y'a de forte chance que ce soit vrais oui.

Octavia. –Mh, ça me fait bizard quand même, Bellamy et la Princesse amoureux…

Bryan. –Hey ouais, au moins c'est cool, t'auras pas une belle sœur écervelé aha. Tu sais d'autres rumeurs circulent…

Octavia. –Au sujet de Jasper et Moi ? Oui j'en ai entendu parler.

Bryan. –Oui mais alors c'est vrais ? Vous sortez ensembles ?

Octavia. –Non on est proche mais c'est tout…

Bryan. -D'autres plus vulgairement disent que vous couchez ensemble, vu que vous dormez dans la même tente.

Octavia devient toute rouge, ça aussi elle l'avait entendu. Ils devaient surement paraitre suspect aux yeux des gens mais ils partageaient juste des moments réconfortants tous les deux. Elle y avait déjà pensé mais Jasper était sont plus chère ami, si elle le perdais pour quelque chose comme ça, elle serait dévastée. Elle allait répondre quand Jasper débarqua pour s'assoir près d'elle sur le rondin prévu pour une seule personne et passa son bras autour d'elle posant sa main contre sa hanche.

Jasper. –Salut bébé ! Regarde j'ai ramené des fruits !

Une gêne s'installa autour du feu de camp. Comme elle n'avait pas pu répondre elle savait que Bryan penserait que la dite réponse est positive. Elle en était un peu amusé, après tout même si c'était le cas cela ne les concernait qu'elle et Jasper alors peut importe ! Jasper avait pris l'habitude de prendre des cuites avec Murphy depuis quelques temps. Ce dernier avait décidé de l'endurcir alors depuis Jasper faisait des entrée en matière de ce genre. C'était assez improbable et plutôt drôle.

Jasper. –Ben merde j'ai cassé la conversation je crois.

Octavia. –T'inquiète pas c'était rien d'important, passe-moi des fruits.

Le rydme cardiaque d'Octavia s'était accéléré depuis que Jasper s'était assît aussi près d'elle alors elle s'empiffra des petits fruits sucré qui poussaient près du camp. Jasper contrairement à elle était plus tactile à présent comme pour montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant qu'octavia soit là, à ses côtés.

Le soleil était à présent couché, comme les enfants. Le reste des habitant profitait de la fraicheur printanière de la soirée. Comme la journée la chaleur atteignait facilement les 25 degrés, la fraicheur du soir était une bénédiction. De plus Octavia dormais en générale très peu, se levant au aurore et se couchant quand la soirée était déjà bien avancé. Elle disait que c'était une habitude de guerrière comme ça comme ça elle était prête en cas de pépin. Ils racontèrent leur entrainement à Bryan qui pouffa de rire devant la maladresse de Jasper. Jasper avait toujours eu ce petit fond blagueur au bon de lui alors il rigola avec lui. Arrivé au passage l'arc l'autre adolescent paru impressionner.

Bryan. –Eh ben je m'attendais à ça, bravo Jasp' ! Tu continueras à t'entrainer sur ça ?

Jasper. –Ah pourquoi pas si je peux aidé les autres avec ça…

En disant ses mots ses yeux glissèrent vers Octavia, il caressa doucement le haut de sa cuisse près de la hanche avec son pouce et regarda à nouveau Bryan l'air de rien. Octavia était silencieuse depuis un moment mâchouillant ses fruits en écoutant vaguement la conversation, la tête baissé sur la main de Jasper sur elle.

Bryan. –Carrément ! En plus c'est rare les bons archers, Bellamy m'a dit que ça arrivais environ pour 1 personne sur cent, c'est probablement toi pour nous. Les autres sont plus doué au corp à corp ou au flingue, j'aimerais voir tes talents un jour monsieur Jordan !*

Jasper. –On verra ça. Hey Octavia, ça va pas bébé ?

Octavia. –Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter John…

Jasper. –Ben quoi, t'aime pas ce surnom ? C'est cool les surnoms non ?

Octavia. –Ouais mais… hum. Dit Jasper, elle n'aurait pas des effets bizard tes baies ? Je me sens… étrange.

Jasper. –Oh ouais c'est vrais, j'ai oublié de te dire ! Il y a surement quelques effets euphoriques.

Octavia tapa son front du plat de sa main, à moitié affligé à moitié morte de rire. C'était du Jasper tout craché ! Elle se sentait légère mais elle avait froid et sa tête lui tournait un peu. Alors elle fût finalement reconnaissante de l'étreinte de Jasper qui échauffait agréablement sa jambe. Elle se pensait presque dans son état normal mais elle grelottait à présent, elle essaya de rester fière mais finalement elle se leva du rondin pour s'assoir sur les genoux de sa bouillote. Elle blottissa sa tête contre son épaule et se tenait le plus proche possible avec ses mains dans le dos de Jasper qui enserrait le tissu du t-shirt. Jasper rit un peu de son comportement finissant le bol de fruit pour le balancé par terre et de frotté joyeusement le dos de la belle Octavia.

Elle somnolait contre Jasper depuis bien une demie heure près du feu quand aperçut sont frère avec Clarke. Ils marchaient et discutaient à voix basse. Ils avaient un air grave sur le visage mais ça Octavia ne le remarqua pas. Elle voyait en cette situation l'occasion rêvée pour assouvir sa curiosité sur la relation que Clarke entretenait avec son frère. La dite curiosité était d'ailler exacerbé avec les effets de la baie mais ça non plus elle n'en avait pas conscience. Alors elle se leva et s'approcha à pas de loup, disant à Jasper qu'elle revenait vite. Elle entendait d'ici des bribes de conversation.

Clarke. –[…] Oui mais à suffisamment de cas pour en être sûr. Ils vont mal et ont les même […]

Bellamy. –Il faut agir vite alors. […] ressemble à la fois avec Murphy […] ça doit être eux !

Clarke. –Tu peux pas les accusez comme ça Bellamy ! J'avoue que c'est étrange mais […] paix […] nous aider.

Bellamy. –Je veux mettre personne en danger ! Surtout pas toi ou Octavia et si on fait ça […] coupable […] Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Clarke. – On n'a pas le choix Bell, il faut tout essayer ou…

Sur ceux Octavia se jeta sur Bellamy comme un enfant, grimpant sur son dos et s'appuyant sur ses épaules elle parvint à retrouver l'odeur musquée de ses cheveux bouclé. Elle sentit un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir, et elle sourit de tout son saoul en respirant l'odeur de son frère. Il lui avait tellement manqué alors maintenant qu'elle se sentait si légère et jeune, Bellamy serait content !

Octavia. –Hey big bro ! Alors tu fais des cachoteries à ta petite sœur d'amour ?

Bellamy. –Euh… Octavia ? Hum on ne peut pas encore en parler mais... T'es malade ?

Le plus vieux des blake avait l'impression d'avoir sa petite sœur de 12ans sur le dos et il pouvait pas faire autrement que de serer ses genoux contre ses hanches un drôle de sentiment bouillant au fond de lui, il ne chercha alors plus à comprendre essayant juste de pas trop en révéler à Octavia en pensant qu'elle parlait de leur présidente conversation avec Clarke.

Octavia. –Mais non, ça va suuuuuuper ! Je te promets ! Alors comme ça mon grand Bell joue au prince charmant ?

Bellamy regarda Clarke perdu, elle hocha des épaules n'en sachant pas plus que lui alors il se contenta de lui parler d'une voix douce comme à un enfant.

Bellamy. –Tu peu m'en dire plus ? Excuse-moi si j'ai oublié de t'avouer un secret O.

Octavia. –Bah tu es pardonné ! Mais si tu le sais, tu as séduit la princesse sans que personne le sache c'est ça ? C'est ton amoureuse maintenant hein, j'ai raison ?

Bellamy. –Oh, ça c'est un gros secret ma grande ! Tu promets de le dire à personne ?

Octavia. –Je promets !

Bellamy. –Oui c'est vrais Clarke et moi on est amoureux. Tu es contente ?

Octavia sous la joie d'avoir une réponse défendit et sautilla dans tous les sens en gloussant. Mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment bien son équilibre alors Bellamy dû rapidement la soutenir et décida de la raccompagné à sa tente.

Octavia. –Oh oh c'est trop bien, je le sais maintenant ! On va où Bell ?

Bellamy. –Il est temps de dormir, regarde Jasper t'attendais.

En effet Jasper attendais Octavia prés de leur tente et il pris le relet pour soutenir la jeune fille et la mis dans le lit où elle s'endormit dans la seconde. Il remerciât Bellamy qui lui lança un regard plein de question auquel il répondit d'un geste de la main en pouffant. C'était rien de grave, contrairement au problème de Bellamy. Jasper s'allongea près d'elle par-dessus les couvertures et s'endormis en la couvant du regard.

 _Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Finalement je n'es mis que quelques jours à l'écrire ! L'inspiration me vient en écrivant apparemment. : ) Alors voilà un petit chapitre axé sur les sentiments naissant d'Octavia et une nouvelle intrigue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? A votre avis que ce passe-t-il ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera rien de trop complexe, juste un peu plus d'action que le train-train du camp. Pour la longueur des chapitre je pense que je vais essayer de les faire à 2000mots minimum, celui-ci en fait 2500 d'ailleurs, ça vous plaît ?_

 _Je vous laissez à vos hypothèses dans les commentaires ! à bientôt._

 _Réponse review :_

 _Bellarke-Princesse : Aha oui j'aime bien les petits délires Murphamy moi aussi ! Bob et Richard sont vraiment drole avec ça dans les interviews ! Dans ce chapitre c'est Octavia qui perd ses moyens, pour changer ). Merci beaucoup de prendre du temps pour commenter._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7/ Soigne-moi.

Octavia se réveilla tard dans la matinée, avec un mal de tête léger. Elle se souvenait peu à peu des événements de la veille et elle se sentait mortifié. Elle avait agis comme une gamine avec son frère, la honte. Elle s'étira la honte se mélangeant toute même à de la satisfaction d'avoir fait avouer son frère. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle et Jasper avaient dormis complétement habillé, pas très confortable. Ce dernier avait la tête blottit contre son ventre et semblais très paisible. Comme il était si bas dans le lit il était obligé de se recroqueviller contre elle pour pas que ses jambes dépasse du lit. Il avait un bras plaqué entre son torse et la hanche d'octavia, son autre bras en travers d'elle, sa main posée contre sa cuisse.

Octavia souris attendris, elle aimais quand se rapprochais d'elle comme ça pendants la nuit. Elle passa doucement sa mains contre ses cheveux, les caressants tranquillement. Elle resta de longues minutes a la caliner, son mal de tête partant peu à peu. Ses doigts caressaient également sa tempe et sa joue. Elle ne s'en serait jamais doutée avant mais Jasper avait la peau très douce, un peu comme un bébé. Un soir elle avait dit à Jasper qu'il était juste un petit garçon qui avait été forcé à grandir, il avait rie mais approuvé.

Au fil des minutes d'autres souvenirs lui reviennent, la conversation entre Clarke et Bellamy était bizard. Elle entendait d'ailleurs pas mal d'agitation dehors, plus que d'habitude. Jasper commençais a se réveillé, bougeant ses jambes qui sortirent du lit. Il grogna et pris appuis sur la cuisse d'octavia pour se remonté. Celle-ci gloussa et s'allongea sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Elle se pencha un peu embrassant sa tempe.

Octavia. –Bonjour marmotte.

Jasper. –Mh t'es encore là ? Il fait trop chaud que ce soit tôt le matin.

Octavia. –Ouais je pense qu'il n'est pas loin de midi je n'ai pas été vérifier. J'imagine que tes petits fruits surprise ont aussi des effets soporifiques !

Jasper gloussa et ils se regardèrent malicieusement. Leur soirée avait été amusante, et ils en gardaient un bon souvenir. Les drogues douces comme les baies ou les noisettes était inoffensive alors si ça pouvait les faire marrer ils n'allaient pas s'en privé. Octavia donna un petit coup sur le ventre de Jasper pour l'avoir entrainé la dedans mais ça les fit juste sourire encore plus. La jeune femme se blottit un peu contre le cou de Jasper en fermant les yeux. Il referma son bras sur ses épaules.

Jasper. –Et ça à toujours l'air d'avoir effet, t'es toujours fatiguée bébé ?

Octavia. –Mh…

Elle ne dit rien de plus, la vérité et qu'elle avait envie d'un calin de son Jasper. Finalement le surnom à la Murphy ne la dérangeait plus, ça la rendait spéciale. Ils restèrent enlacés encore une demi-heure avant que Jasper ne se plaigne de son bras. Il avait été engourdi dans la nuit et leur position actuelle n'aidait pas. Ils se motivèrent alors et Octavia s'assit et s'étira encore une fois. Jasper s'assoit aussi et secoue son bras sous les moqueries de sa colocataire.

Finalement Octavia décida d'approfondir sa pensée, allé voir les raisons de l'agitation du camp et comprendre la conversation étrange. Les gens courait partout allant chercher de l'eau ou d'autres personnes. Elle fronça les sourcils, debout sur un rocher qui surplombait le camp. Après encore quelques minutes d'observation elle remarqua que la plupart des gens allait et venait de l'infirmerie. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus et alla vers le local au pas de course. Elle demanda ce qu'il se passait à plusieurs personne mais elle n'optien aucune réponse, ils étaient trop occupés.

Elle regarda dans les lits qu'on pouvait voir et c'étaient des enfants qui y était allongé, pâle et le teint verdâtre. Elle attrapa de force le bras de Clarke qui trottinait à travers la pièce avec des gourdes.

Octavia. –Clarke. Dit moi ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces enfants ?

Clarke. –O, je n'ai pas le temps…

Octavia. –Je te lâcherais pas tant que tu m'auras pas répondu alors devine ce qui sera plus long ?

Clarke. –Bon… Je fais rapide : On a découvert que les enfants souffraient d'une épidémie, seulement eux sont touché. Depuis trois jours il y'a des cas similaire mais on pouvait pas parler d'épidémie avant, là certains sont au porte de la mort, voilà pourquoi la panique et pourquoi j'ai pas le temps, c'est bon maintenant je peux y aller ?

Octavia hocha la téte et la laissa partir, elle s'aprocha d'un enfant se mordant la lévre. Même eux ne pouvaient donc pas épargner. Ils étaient forcément plus fragile et donc plus sucéptible de tomber malade mais c'était triste. Elle souris au petit garçon replongeant le bout de tissus dans leau et le remetant humide sur son front. Le petit la reconnu d'ailleur.

Garçon. –Madame Octavia…

Octavia. –Octavia tout cour ça ira. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Garçon. –Oui, je veux que Jasper vienne me faire un calin… J'ai peur. Est que tu peux…

Octavia. –Oui, je vais le cherché t'en fait pas.

Son cœur se ressera en voyant le petit se tordre de douleur. Elle dégagea un peu ses cheveux et l'observa un instant avant de filler pour prévenir Jasper. Elle n'eu pas à chercher loin car celui-ci était arriver à la même conclusion qu'elle puisqu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle lui fit un rapide briefing et lui désigna le garçon. Jasper se pencha et le garçon s'acrocha a lui de toute ses forces. Ce petit garçon était orphelin et il s'était attaché à Jasper au fil du temps. Octavia souris tristement, c'était à la fois touchant et triste.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Ils avaient décider de réunir la table ronde avec tout les personnes importante du camp, soit Abbigaël, Kane, Bellamy, Clarke, Monty et Octavia. Ils avaient à prendre une décision et les avis divergeaient. Devaient-ils ou non demander de l'aide au peuple des arbres ?

Clarke. –Ils vivent ici depuis plus des dizaines d'années que nous ! Ils savent peut être ce que c'est et comment le guérire !

Kane. –Oui mais Bellamy à pas tord, ça pourait être dangereux. On à conclus un pacte de paix mais on les à pas vu depuis des mois !

Clarke. –C'est un risque à prendre ! Vous voulez vraiment voir ses enfants mourire sous vos yeux ?

Octavia. –C'est simple on ira seulement Clarke et moi, ils ont confiance en nous.

Bellamy. –Octavia… Je savais que ça tournerais comme ça. Si ça se passe mal vous pourez rien faire seulement vous deux.

Octavia. –C'était pas une question, Clarke on part dans une heure.

Clarke. –Devant la grille.

La décision était prise, octavia entendit la conversation houleuse des deux co leader alors qu'elle s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. Elle prépara ses affaire, ses bottes de marche, un sac vide, deux gourdes et seulement son épée. Elle partit dés que Clarke la rejoignit sans regarder derière elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

Elles mirent 1heure de marche pour arrivé là-bas se fustigiant après coup de pas avoir pensé aux chevaux. Elles apperçurent le village à quelques mettres et elles échangérent un regard déterminé levant toute deux les main en l'air en signe que c'était une visite pacifique. Le village avait bien changer depuis que leur derniére commandante fut tombée. Ils avaient compris que toute leur croyance venait d'une femme de l'espace et que c' était ses technologie qui leur avaient causé tan de probléme alors ils n'avaient depuis lors plus de commandant. Les villages étaient organisé en différantes catégorie de métier et ils était dirigé par un chef, élu au mérite. C'est sans surprise que le garde les menas à la dite chef qui n'était autre que Indra. Octavia aprésavoir échanger un bref regard avec son ancien mentor, elles se saluérent en posant leur mains sur le coude de l'autre, la poignée de main du peuple de la forêt.

Indra. –Que font deux femme du clan du peuple du ciel dans mon village ?

Clarke. –Bonjour Indra, contente de voir que tu va mieux. En faite on est venue vous demander votre aide, enfin l'aide de vos medecins.

Indra. –Nos guerisseurs ? Très bien vous pouvez leur parler mais au moindre signe de violance mon peuple vous chassera c'est compris ?

Ils finirent par parlementé avec les dits medecin et repartirent avec une carte et plusieur fiole. Bellamy soufla de soulagement en les voyants revenir mais fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant leur mines contrites. Les nouveles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Octavia. –Les plus jeunes qui ont été atteint sont probablement déjà condamner mais on a la solution pour sauver les plus vieux et éviter ça à l'avenir.

Le verdict était tombé, il y aurait des morts mais il y a avait de l'espoir pour certains enfants. Elles avaient eu une carte avec dedans les coordoné d'un endroit où poussait des arbres aux feuille medicinal, c'était un genre de fortifiant qui empéché les épidémies comme celle-ci de se répendre.

Ils avaient organisé un plan et tout le monde étaient sur les chapeaux de roues. Ils avaient séparé les habitant en trois catégories, les ingénieurs qui essaierait de trouver un reméde avec les moyens à leur dispositions composé de Monty, Raven et quelques autres expert les soigneurs qui prendrait soins des enfants, les surveillant nuits et jours, leurs apportant soin et aprovisionnement, Jasper et Clarke en feraient partit, et finalement les explorateur qui iraient à cet endroit indiquer sur la carte avec Octavia, Bellamy et Nathan.

Le camp était mobilisé et ils étaient près à partir. Seulement 24heures après la visite du peuple des arbres. Clarke enlaçait ses amis et encourageait tout le monde, Bellamy verifiait que tout était prés, les armes, les sacs et les chevaux. Tout les deux s'enlaçérent ensuite de longue minutes à l'écart. Jasper quand il avait su qu'Octavia allait partir était partit s'isoler mais ne pu se résoudre à ne pas lui dire aurevoire. Il s'aprocha d'elle quand elle sellait son cheval.

Jasper. –Hey Octavia…

Octavia. –Jasper. Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir prévenu avant mais je peux pas rester ici alors que je peu aider à chercher ce reméde.

Jasper. -Je le sais, t'es faite pour étre au cœur de l'action. J'aurais aimé t'acompagné mais Clarke ma dit que si je le faisait ma cheville empirerais.

Octavia. –Tu as été demandé à Clarke ? C'est cool que tu voulais m'acompagné je te remerci.

Jasper. –Ouais… hum, j'imagine prend soin de toi ?

Octavia lui souris, et passa ses mains autour de son cou pour une derniére étreinte. Le voyage durerais 1mois donc 4semaines donc 31jours. Chacun savait que ça allait étre long et que ce serait dur de plus pouvoir dormir enssemble pendans tout ce temps. Ils s'apaisaient et leur someil était devenue paisible. Ils avaient peur que les cauchermard reviennent, et que les souvenirs viennent les térassé à nouveau. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus décevoir l'autre en régréssant.

Ils savaient également que tout leurs calins et bisous partagé leurs manqueraient tout autant mais aucun n'oserais mettre de mots sur ces sentiments. Finalement après une bref étreinte, les aurevoirs était plus faciles s'ils étaient brefs, ils plongérent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre un instant. Octavia caressa doucement l'épaule de Jasper et prononça les mots qui lui brulaient les lévres, avant demonter sur son cheval.

Octavia. –Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau.

Jasper la regarda la gorge bizarement séré, il savait qu'il allait la revoir pourtant, l'inquiétude flotait en lui ? Il pris sur lui et se redressa essayant de paraitre normal en la regardans dans les yeux.

Jasper. –Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau.

Après un bref sourire octavia rejoigna les autres, qui s'étaient un peu éloigné au galop. Jasper resta fixer sa silhouette et celle de son cheval durant de longues minutes, même après qu'ils soient devenue qu'un petit point dans le lointain.

 _Voilà ce qu'il se passe, vous vous y attendiez ? Comme je l'es dit c'est juste histoire de faire une petite aventure qui change de leur routine. C'est évidement aussi pour les séparer un peu et évidement je me suis fait un plaisir d'insérer cette fameuse phrase 'May we meet again' ! Je suis pas certaine que le chapitre précédent vous est plus vu que j'ai pas de retour… Mais bon comme je le disait je finirait cette fic !_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8/Pense à moi.

Le premier jour de cheval avait était difficile, la chaleur était tellement forte et oppressante qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'orage venir. Le cheval d'Octavia, brun était trempé de sueur, c'est au bout d'une heure de plus qu'ils arrêtèrent leur périple. Après avoir rafraichie leurs montures, le premier coup de tonnerre gronda. Le groupe de dix se réfugièrent une vielle épicerie d'élaboré, juste à temps pour éviter le plus gros de la pluie.

Octavia sécha ses cheveux avec les serviettes qu'ils avaient trouvé là, en regardant du coin de l'œil Bellamy qui avait l'air nerveux. Octavia était loin d'avoir perdu sa curiosité légendaire alors elle s'éclipsa discrètement pour explorer les rayons, elle finit par s'assoir près du rayon cosmétique et d'essayer les différents accessoires à cheveux. L'éclair qui suivit éclaira son visage dégagé par la sorte de pince qui tenait ses cheveux et elle entendit Nathan glapir avant de glousser.

Nathan. –Putain, t'es flippante Octavia ! J'ai cru que tu étais un esprit !

Octavia fit la moue mais emporta tout de même avec elle plusieurs accessoires, très utile certainement. D'après la carte ils allaient passer par une ancienne métropole et elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait y trouver, ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût.

Bellamy dans son éternel T-shirt Bleu regarder l'extérieur, le ciel noir charbon zébré d'éclair éblouissant, son souffle était plus rapide que d'habitude et il se mordillait la lèvre régulièrement. Ils finirent par se placer tous dans le coin de l'épicerie le plus étanche dans leur duvet et tombé dans le sommeil, tous sauf un.

Octavia aux environ de 5heure du matin se réveilla après un coup de tonnerre trop fort, elle s'asseya se frottant les yeux. Elle resta un moment à somnoler dans cette position quand un flash lumineux, découpa la carrure de son frère dans l'obscurité. Elle vit ses épaules tremblé et fronça les sourcils, voyant le duvet noir de son frère ouvert non loin.

Elle se leva sans bruit et s'accroupie près de lui posant le dit duvet sur les épaules de Bellamy. Il tourna ses yeux chocolat vers elle visiblement stupéfié. Elle se contente de lui offrir un petit sourire et de s'assoir près de lui, les bras appuyé sur les genoux.

Octavia. –On est peu, il faut se serrer les coudes !

Bellamy. – Quoi ? Pourquoi on se serrerait les coudes ?

Octavia. –Ah Bellamy… C'est une expression, ça veut dire se soutenir !

Bellamy. –Ah, mais j'en ai pas besoin.

Octavia. –Surement. C'est pour ça que tu trembles comme une feuille, tard dans la nuit…

Bellamy. –Je ne suis pas effrayé !

Octavia. –Tu t'en convins toi aussi ? Tu te souviens maman le disait tout le temps.

Bellamy était embarrassé maintenant mais heureusement pour lui sa petite sœur ne pouvait ni voir son teint blanc, ni ses mains tremblantes. Le grand Bellamy Blake avait peur de l'orage, c'était un comble. Il refusait de l'admettre, voir O lui raconter des souvenirs, et exposé ses symptômes ne l'y aidé pas. Octavia secoua la tête et passa main par-dessus Bellamy et caressa doucement ses boucles sombres, son cœur soufrait de voir son frère dans cet état, alors même si elle était toujours fâché après lui il méritait bien un peu de réconfort.

Octavia. –Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur, mais il ne faut pas la laissé nous bouffer, il va passer cette orage.

Bellamy. –Ce truc pourrait nous tomber sur la gueule… ou tout enflammé.

Octavia. –Il y a peu de chance avec cette pluie, ça va aller Bell.

Ils restèrent le reste de la nuit l'un a côté de l'autre, la jeune femme continuant de caresser les cheveux du plus vieux qui réussit même à s'endormir quelques minutes. Le secret serait bien gardé, et lendemain il n'y paraitra plus.

Ils se réveillèrent assez tard dans la matinée et c'est après un bon diné qu'ils chevauchèrent à nouveau. Bellamy se redressa le plus possible sur son cheval, fier et droit. Il avait protester quand il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre la Jeep. Les bois était trop dense et les chevaux leur épargné des soucis avec leur sauts spectaculaires et leur habilité. Ils avaient également apporté de nombreuses munitions et armes. Ils espéraient ne rencontrer aucun danger mais leur destination était invisité du peuple du ciel alors ils avaient évidement joué la carte de la prudence.

Octavia chevauchait toujours en tête, la carte entre les mains, et dirigeant son cheval d'une main de maitre. Aujourd'hui il brumait et c'est seulement en fin d'après-midi que le soleil réchauffa leurs dos. Autrefois ils n'auraient fallu que quelques heures pour atteindre la ville mais les routes avaient été détruite et la végétation était si dense qu'ils progressé lentement, ils leur faudrait moins d'une dizaine de jour au total pour l'atteindre s'il n'y avaient pas d'imprévu.

Bellamy évalua sa sœur en baillant, son geste de la veille l'avaient rendu honteux d'avoir besoin d'elle mais heureux que ce soit elle qui le réconforte. Il repensa à l'évolution de sa vie sur terre, on aurait dit une droguée, elle était devenue de plus en plus forte, et la décente aux enfers fût brusque et inattendu. Il repensa aux moments où il avait vu sa sœur et Jasper.

Il se souvient que le jeune homme était tombé sous son charme dès l'atterrissage, en réalité 1ans auparavant, et qu'il s'était pas vraiment méfier de lui vu qu'il le prenait pour une demis portion. Il avait en partie tort, Jasper était très sensible et faible mais il était le garçon le plus inconscient et courageux qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver sa sœur, quand elle avait été enlevée par Lincoln. Il avait confiance en lui et il était triste de l'avoir vu devenir si misérable. Il comprenait pourquoi Octavia s'était attaché à lui.

Une fois Clarke lui avait dit ''Désolé si Jasper est un inconvénient pour toi mais ici chaque vie compte. ''. Elle avait raison, sur terre chaque vie compte, tout le monde à un rôle à jouer. Peut-être que le rôle de Jasper Jordan était de rendre sa petite sœur heureuse, de l'aidé à remonter la pente. Il comptait.

 _Au camp._

Le jeune brun passé de longues heures à observait l'horizon, ces deux derniers jours . Il avait beaucoup pensé à Octavia et à son expédition. C'était tellement important, il se sentait tellement mal de voir ces enfants dépérir de jour en jour. Il avait la gorge serrée rien que d'y pensé, seulement il devait être fort pour eux. Certains passé leurs derniers jour dans ce monde alors la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient voir ce sont des visages tristes et paniqués. Il avait trouvé sa mission. Remonté le morale de ses petits à la peau de pèche et de rendre leurs dernières heures le plus agréable possible.

D'après l'équipe médicale 3des enfants, risquaient de trépassé, 2fille des 4 et 5ans ainsi qu'un garçon de tout juste 6ans. Il se levait le plus tôt possible, en milieu de matinée. Il allait d'abord voir les enfants un par un pour s'assurer que leur état ne s'était pas aggravé durant la nuit et déposé un bisous sur toutes leurs joues pales et potelé. Ensuite il allait manger sa pomme sur son poste d'observation d'horizon.

Le reste de sa journée était changeant, il s'occupait des petits et s'entrainait à différentes choses, notamment le sport. Il avait demandé aux parents et avait pris tous les doudous des enfants et avait préparé un spectacle. Il avait mis des coussins par terre et les enfants s'était assis dessus, ensuite il avait couvert leurs épaules de couvertures et il s'assit en face deux et souris jusqu'aux oreilles. 

Jasper. – Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui je vais faire un tour de magie ! Vous voyez vos oursons ici ? Et bien ils vont prendre vie quelques instants et vivre une histoire incroyable.

Il fit bouger les animaux en peluche et leur raconta un conte que lui murmurait sa mère pour qu'il s'endorme. Les choses s'enflammèrent rapidement et les petits encourageait Jasper riait, criait, s'agitait comme devrait le faire chaque être humain en si bas âge.

Bryan jeta un œil à l'infirmerie et s'adossa à l'embrasure. Ce spectacle faisait plaisir à voir. Jasper avait certainement pris sur lui au début mais actuellement ça se voyait qu'il s'amusait. Ce type avait toujours fasciné Bryan. Il serait prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour apaisé celles des autres. Certains le disait lâche et certains le disait courageux mais une chose est sûr Jasper Jordan était un sacré personnage.

Ce dernier enlaça la plus jeune de ses spectatrices avec ferveur. Tout l'amour et la joie que suscitait cette échange resterait dans l'esprit de la petite et c'est tout ce qui lui apportait pour le moment, il eut une pensé pour Octavia et il lui envoya tous ces encouragement en espérant qu'elle pourrait revenir à temps pour sauver le plus d'enfant possible.

 _Salut chers lecteurs, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais je ne voulais pas empiéter sur le suivant. Rien de ouf je sais mais je voulais poser les bases du voyage comme ça ! Le Jasper déganté (pour moi c'est le mot parfait pour le décrire xD), un peu fou qui se gêne pas pour consommer de la drogue et tout me manque alors voilà j'essaye de le représenté un peu plus de cette façon, vous ne le trouvez pas trop OOC ? Et petite précision : La prochaine ville où ils iront est à 9 jours à pied de l'endroit où est le camp, donc avec les mauvaises conditions j'ai arrondis et peut être auront-ils des problèmes en route qui sais ? )_

 _Ce chapitre est déjà le 8éme, dire que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic sur un coup de tête je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue. Je vois sur les stats que plusieurs personnes sont encore là pour lire le chapitre 7 donc j'imagine que vous en êtes content. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps va durer cette histoire, j'ai l'idée de base d'au moins encore 3 autres chapitres. Pareil hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'évolution de mon Jactavia car j'ai un petit doute sur comment faire avancer les choses entre eux sans que ça aille trop vite ou qu'ils soient trop OOC. Si jamais vous avez des idées ou des suggestions aussi, ça pourrait m'aider. A vous de jouer )._

 _Quand à quand sera publier les prochains chapitres ce sera un peu incertains… J'ai pas 100% des idées pour la suite alors va falloir que je réfléchisse et j'ai commencé ma première année à l'université alors j'aurais forcément beaucoup moins de temps._

 _Ps : Cette fois c'est la phrase ''I'm not afraid '' qui est présente, je l'es traduite je ne suis pas effrayé plutôt que je n'ai pas peur, parce pour moi afraid c'est un niveau plus faible que la peur qui serait plus ''I'm not scared'. Voilà c'est mon point de vue sur la question j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas._

 _Reponse Review :_

 _Belarke-Princesse : T'inquiète pas c'est déjà super que tu commente aussi souvent, je t'en remercie ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre un peu plus sombre._

Chapitre 9/Habille-Moi.

La soirée du neuvième jour de voyage ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination, non sans mal ils avaient dû faire un grand détour, qui leur avait pris deux jours. Ainsi le temps qu'ils avaient gagné en voyageant en chevaux avait été réduit à néant. Octavia sauta de son cheval et se posta devant le panneau poussiéreux qui indiquait le nom de ville. Elle l'essuya du dos de sa main et pencha la tête lisant le nom à autre voix.

Octavia. -Chicago. C'est la bonne ville ! On ne s'est pas perdu.

Le sourire passa dans les rangs à cette nouvelle et ils prirent un instant pour célébré leur victoire. Une fois dans la ville il leur fallait la traverser et trouvé une grande tour rouge et de là ils verraient le fameux arbre médicinal.

Cependant cela ne se feraient pas tout de suite car le soleil était déjà en train de coucher et les garçons n'allaient pas tenir une heure de plus sans manger. Ils avancèrent encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un bâtiment à moitié en ruine mais les escaliers menant vers le sous-sol semblaient dégager.

Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour passer la nuit. Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux à l'extérieure près d'un pan d'herbe et d'eau. Ils furent tous en admiration quand ils découvrirent que cet endroit était en fait un ancien centre commercial. Cependant leurs faims été plus grande que leur curiosité à l'instant précis. Ils mangèrent leur lapins grillé à l'extérieur, il n'était pas question de provoquer un incendies ici.

Ils explorèrent les lieux chacun de leur côté et les sacs se remplirent au fur et à mesure de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Octavia traina dans une boutique de vêtements touchant les tissus les yeux pétillant. Ces vêtements étaient neufs, enfin neufs il y a une centaine d'année mais ils n'étaient pas abimés seulement un peu poussiéreux.

Elle regarda les robes et fini par sélectionner quelques robes pour les essayés. Elle adorait les robes quand elle était petite, ici ce n'était pas tellement pratique. Malgré ce détaille la tentation était trop forte elle était curieuse et les robes magnifiques. Elle enleva tout son attirait en cuir et enfila la robe noire, elle arrivait mis cuisse finissant en voile lège et transparent, près du corps mais pas moulant.

Elle se retourna, le dos était quasiment nu, des lacets s'y entrelaçant donnant un côté sensuel. Le devant était un col qui dévoilait ses épaules et sa taille et sa poitrine étaient subtilement mis en valeur par le coté moulant du haut de la robe. La robe avait des manches longues et noir dans un tissu léger et près du Corp. Elle se serait trouvé jolie si ses cheveux pas coiffé et un peu sale ne détachait pas du côté élégant de la robe. Elle la rangea soigneusement dans son sac avec quelques pantalons et t-shirts qu'elle trouvait original.

Leur journée avait été super, ses jeunes adultes qui ont été enfermé dans l'arche des années, rêvaient d'exploré le monde, et cette fois était l'occasion parfaite. Les conversations bruyantes et la découverte d'objets tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, les ternirent réveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain ils reprirent la route après le repas de midi. La majorité de la ville était en ruine et traversé les gravats était encore plus dur que les racines d'arbres. C'était éreintant et ils durent une nouvelle fois s'arrêté pour la nuit. Ils trouvèrent leur tour rouge le jour suivant en début d'après-midi. Et pour cela ils durent passer en dessous de deux immeubles tombé et qui se soutenait, ne tenant debout que par peu. Ils n'étaient pas très fiers et quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté tous soupirèrent de soulagement. La tour rouge se dressé devant eux, maintenant l'arbre était dans un périmètre de 100m.

 _ **Au camp.**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour sombre, il brumait et Jasper était au chevet de la jeune enfant. On pouvait désormais discerner les veines de son visage tellement elle était pale. Ses lèvres violettes étaient sèches alors il tient sa nuque et lui fit boire un peu de tisane sucré. Il était tellement mal à l'aise. Les plus grands enfants atteint était sorti l'infirmerie rétablie il y'a trois jour et maintenant il ne restait plus que les trois plus jeunes. Les deux filles étaient dans un état critique d'après les examens d'Abby. Le garçon lui semblait reprendre peu à peu des couleurs mais il restait bien faible.

Fille. –Jasper. Je vais mourir aujourd'hui.

Jasper. –Oh non. Ne dit pas ça… Peut-être qu'il te faut juste plus de temps que les autres.

La quinte de toux qui suivit ainsi que le filet de sang qui coulât de sa bouche délicate ne firent qu'accentuer les dires de la fillette. Jasper savait que c'était comme ça depuis plus d'une semaine et que les forces de la petite s'échappaient petit à petit. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout. Les doutes vinrent glacer ses vaines et chasser le peu d'espoir qui lui restait encore.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Un cri effrayant vient réveiller tous ceux qui dormaient déjà. Un cri de désespoir, de douleurs. La pire douleur qui soit, perdre son enfant. Jasper courût aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le département infirmerie. Le sang tapait dans ses tempes quand il s'arrêta devant la porte, reprenant son souffle une seconde. Le spectacle qu'il vit ensuite confirma ses doutes. L'horrible réalité était de nouveau sous ses yeux. Une mère sanglotait en serrant le cadavre de sa petite fille contre elle.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et ses yeux se brouillèrent. Il sentit sa tête tourné. La mort le rattraper toujours, sapant ses forces avec toutes les peines qui la suivait. Il pensait être plus fort que la nature cette fois ci, mais rien ne pouvait la battre. La mort est plus forte que toutes les forces de Jasper. Il se leva en tremblant et posa sa main sur la joue de la petite. Glacée. Il pleura encore un long moment. Pourquoi cela arrivait à une fille si jeune, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. Pas eu son premier amour, pas réalisé ses plus beaux rêves. Elle avait juste vécus enfermée dans une cage de métal dans l'espace et vécus quelque mois sur la terre tout aussi cruel.

Bam. Le bruit de la terre qui tombe. Jasper tremblait alors qu'il creusait la terre avec une pelle, seulement en t-shirt dans la nuit noire. Quelques gardes l'accompagnaient pour l'éclairer et le protéger. Quand le troue fut suffisamment grand il grava la pierre avec le prénom enfantin en ravalant son chagrin.

Jasper. – On ne t'oubliera jamais.

Il tenait le petit corps frêle entre ses bras pour l'amenait dans son dernier tombaux. Sa tête tombait soutenue par aucune forme de vie. Il observait son visage blanc alors que ses boucles blondes flottaient dans le vent nocturne. Il était triste de devoir faire ça mais il le lui devait, à cette petite boule de joie. Il la déposa dans la terre, caressant ses cheveux et ferma ses yeux, devenue vitreux. Plus personne ne les verrait brillait à présent. Il posa son ourson prés de sa tête et s'éloigna laissant ses proches lui dire adieu. Son petit protégé laissa une rose dans sa tombe. Jasper posa une couverture sur ses épaules et le petit retourna se reposer.

Il reboucha la tombe et alla se laver dans la nouvelle douche de l'arche, ils avaient détourné un ruisseau chauffer par le feu. La nuit fut triste et agité mais il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux. La vie se termine un jour ou l'autre. C'était son moment, même si c'est triste, maintenant elle ne souffrait plus.

 _Chicago._

L'arbre était non loin, s'élevant sur une 20aine de mètres avec des grosses racines qui sortaient du sol et des branches qui encerclaient son tronc comme un tourbillon. Son feuillage était rose claire parsemer de parties rose fuchsia, ses fruits, des genres de poires bleu ciel alourdissait ses branches. Bellamy se chargea de recueillir ce qui leur fallait, il inséra des feuilles et des fruits dans un sac en essayant de pas trop abimer l'arbre.

Cependant ils se doutaient bien que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples. La capital du crime ne porterait pas ce nom si elle n'en contenait pas. C'est donc en position défensive que les habitants de cette ville furent accueillis. Ils avaient l'air tout droit sorti de détention, ils portaient des vêtements larges, des grosses basquettes, des chaines, et des tatouages. La diversité de ces gens n'avait d'égale que leur agressivité.

Ils se firent attaquer après un seul avertissement qui demandait à Bellamy de descendre. La bataille fût longue. Octavia se battait de toutes ses forces, s'essoufflant mais pas plus que les dizaines d'hommes qu'elle avait assommé ou tué. Elle reçut un coup dans le nez et elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer et ses oreilles siffler. Sans l'intervention de Bellamy, l'homme lui aurait planté un couteau dans le cœur. Elle entendit la balle passer près d'elle et le corps s'écroula au sol une balle entre les deux yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils hochèrent la tête il n'y avait qu'une solution, la fuite, ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait.

Les Chicagoans étaient des adversaires coriace et surprenant. Ils mirent plusieurs fois Nathan en difficulté, il dû s'accroupir pour déstabilisé une son adversaire et assommer l'homme le plus proche. Octavia voyait des enfants terrer dans les débris et immédiatement elle pensa a ceux du camp. Quand Bellamy eu touché terre, non sans se blesser à cause de l'écorce et de la décente précipitée.

S'éloigner de l'arbre ne suffit pas a les faire abandonner. Certains se replièrent mais les plus vangeresques poursuivirent les délinquants, ainsi suivit course poursuite et échange de tirs. Aller vite dans un environnement apocalyptique n'était pas facile mais c'était une question de survie.

Octavia.- Bellamy ! Faisons les tomber, sans ça on est mort. J'veux pas mourir sans avoir dit à Jasper que je l'aime !

Bellamy. –Quoi ? De quoi tu parles O ?

Elle désigna les grands immeubles soutenue l'un l'autre par on se sait quel miracle, ils dépassèrent la tour rouge et passèrent dans l'ombre des bâtiments semi écrouler. Elle semblait sérieuse et sans hésitation, sur les deux points. Octavia voulait les faire tomber, Bellamy n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Cependant ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, s'il y arrivait, leur poursuivant n'aurait aucune chance de les rattraper. Les cheveux bouclé de Bellamy Blake, taper a rydme régulier contre ses tempes pendant que ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient avec sa course. Son regard nerveux et inquiet passa de sa sœur a ses poursuivants, Ils n'étaient plus qu'a 5métres, sa décision était prise.

Bellamy.- Ah mon signal videz vos chargeurs, sur ces immeubles, faite les tomber !

Il fallait être précis alors les points de rupture furent rapidement évaluer dès qu'ils dépassèrent les vieux immeubles, les bales détruire le peu de stabilité des bâtiments, et après un grincement sinistre, des objets s'écroulèrent au sol et le bruit retentissement ne découragèrent pas les plus téméraires qui finirent écraser dans des giclements de sangs et d'os. L'onde de choc firent tomber les 100 dans leurs, course. Le nuage de poussière gigantesque les aveuglèrent quelques secondes.

Quand il se redressa Bellamy essuya le sang qui avait immaculé ses joues et il croisa le regard d'une adolescente Chicagoan. Elle avait la peau blanche et une blessure sanglante a la tempe. Ses yeux noir reflétaient la peur, il sut alors qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Ses cheveux noir tirant sur le bleu, surement du colorant, était souiller de poussière.

Fillette.- Je vous en prie amener moi avec vous…

La concertation pris une minute et l'embarquèrent en attachant ses poignets. Elle leur expliqua que comme elle avait atteint sa 14éme année, elle allait être obligé de se battre elle avait alors trouvé dans leur arrivé, l'opportunité de s'échapper de son affreux destin. Ils traversèrent au pas de course le Millenium Park. Les anciennes structures étaient intactes alors la beauté les fascinèrent encore une fois. La végétation luxuriante dans les jolies structures prévue à cet effet étaient particulièrement enchanteurs avec les reflet du soleil.

La jeune fille qui s'appelait Namae, sifflât et une chose surprenante arriva. Ils virent apparaitre un animal avec un coup disproportionner par rapport à son corps, il avait la taille d'un grand cheval et avait les poils gris et blanc et une partie de sa peau était couverte d'écaille sombre. Il avait les yeux rouge foncé.

Octavia.- C'est quoi ce machin ?

Namae. –C'est ma girafe ! C'est encore un bébé il s'appelle Typhon. Vous avez des chevaux ou une voiture surement non ? Il faut bien que j'arrive a suivre.

Sur ces mot elle monta sur son dos une fois que Typhon s'agenouilla a terre et se relevant en acceptant sa cavalière. Bellamy leur expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la ville de chicago et leur raconta qu'il y avait un zoo au Nord de la ville. Cela vannait effectivement de la confirma l'enfant. L'espèce avait évolué en une centaine d'année de radioactivité et elles étaient plus petite et robuste, elle avait repris des aire plus reptilien et leur pelage se fondait dans l'espace rural.

Bellamy souris quand ils remontèrent sur leur chevaux, ils avaient vu en passant un musée d'art, il avait fourré rapidement quelques truc dans son sac et il avait maintenant très hâte de retrouver sa belle princesse. Son souvenir estompa la douleur de sa blessure et l'adrénaline de la course poursuite. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait une bonne action en amenant la jeune fille en t-shirt large et botte noirs au camp. Il voulait épargner la souffrance à cette enfant, il savait qu'elle serait également une source infinie de connaissance pour eux. Bientôt il pourrait plonger son visage dans les cheveux blonds de sa princesse, enfin.

 _Coucou, tout le monde. J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre ; pas par manque d'inspiration parce que je sais plus ou moins ce que je veux pour la suite, mais essentiellement par manque de temps. Les cours me prennent énormément de temps en générale je ne suis pas à la maison de 7h à 19h alors vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas écrire le soir ou quoi ! J'ai très peu de temps seule, et en générale quand j'en aie je ne vous cache pas que je dors ahah. En plus mon ordinateur portable est mort alors j'ai perdu une partie du chapitre que j'ai dû réécrire._

 _Quant au contenu du chapitre j'ai un peu hésité, vu que c'est plus un chapitre avec plus de drame ben je ne savais pas forcément tourner les choses et je crois que ça change un peu de style d'écriture du coup… ça marche quand même pour vous ? Le fait qu'on soit à Chicago vous plaît ? J'avais envie d'une grande ville avec un peu d'histoire, pour pas perdre en cohérence vous voyez, même si l'histoire de l'arbre est imaginaire je ne sais pas si c'est possible._

 _J'ai du mal à me faire un avis sur ce chapitre, c'est surement le moins bien depuis le début. Il est un peu décousus je trouve et je ne suis pas sûr de bien décrire les scènes d'actions… Mais bon il est là il contient ce que je voulais et j'ai réussi à le boucler, tard mais voilà j'ai réussi xD. Que pensez-vous de Namae ? Et de la Girafe ?_

 _Pareil je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira surtout que je ne sais pas forcément comment tourner le Jactavia même si j'ai une petite idée. Et j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre Octavia/Jasper/Octavia pour garder un peu de dynamisme et parce que j'avais envie de commencer par elle et finir par elle tout simplement ! En plus je tiens à ce que toutes les activités de Jasper au camp ne sois pas dévoilé héhé._

 _Réponse review :_

 _Jactaviaaaaa : Wow une autre personne qui aime ma fic, super ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenté ça me très fait plaisir, ça me redonne de la motivation ! Et oui c'est vrais que ce ship est rare sur , quel dommage. Bref, contente que mon travail te plaise voici un nouveau chapitre, dans le prochain : La retrouvaille !_

 _Styds : Je t'es déjà répondu mais merci encore ton avis m'es précieux !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10/ Embrasse-moi.

Ces 9 jours de voyage supplémentaire les avaient épuisé, soit, ils avaient préparé les choses comme il fallait. Soit prélever le jus de fruits, les graines et conserver les feuilles pour qu'elles sèchent correctement. Leur petite voyageuse supplémentaire, était d'un personnalité très douce et volontaire. Un peu comme Octavia au même âge.

Quand ils aperçurent le métal de l'arche chacun relâcha la pression, ils avaient enfin réussi! Namae elle observait attentivement le nouvel environnement. Cependant ce fut une erreur de relâcher leur concentration. Un Guépard était tapi dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. Une patte en avant, puis l'autre, avancé en rampant. L'animal était discret et ses yeux fendus ne lâchèrent pas sa proie. 10 mètres. Les chevaux étaient derrières avec les baguages et les proies marchaient devant, complétement inconscient de sa présence. 6métres. La proie femelle ferma les yeux en s'étirant, le bon moment. 3 Mètres. Maintenant!

L'animal bondis appuyant fort sur ses muscles avec un angle précis. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas la proie une seconde et il plia ses pattes toutes griffes dehors, prés à accomplir son objectif, lui trancher la gorge. 30 centimètres. Il n'atteint jamais son objectif, la douleur l'en empêchant. Un bout de boit était plantait dans son cou, quand il retomba il était presque déjà mort. La dernière chose qu'il vit furent des yeux marrons qui achevait le travail.

Octavia sursauta elle n'avait vu l'animal que quand il était a moins d'1m d'elle bondissant pour le tuer. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler sous ses yeux Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la flèche. Debout sur une branche épaisse se tenait un homme, elle l'observa de bas en haut. Il portait, des rangers noir salit de boues, un pantalon légèrement large et rafistolé à plusieurs endroits; le torse avait l'air robuste et était recouvert d'un t-shirt gris représentant un atome et d'une veste bleu avec des chainettes au niveau des épaules. L'excitation monta quand elle commença à reconnaitre le propriétaire de ce corps, des lèvres pulpeuses aux goût de noix, des yeux chocolats, un chevelure anarchique coiffé d'un casque d'aviateur. Jasper Jordan!

Octavia. -Jasper! Oh seigneur.

Jasper descendit rapidement de son perchoir, laissant son arc choir au sol pour réceptionner Octavia qui lui sautait dans les bras. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et le serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tira légèrement ses cheveux, respirant son odeur avec urgence. Jasper grava ce moment dans sa mémoire, fermant les yeux. Il serra doucement les hanches d'octavia avec sa main gauche et se maintenait en équilibre avec la droite en se tenant à l'arbre.

Octavia. -Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Jasper... Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Jasper. -Tu vois, je ne raterais pas ma cible quand il est question de toi. C'est bon de te revoir, bébé.

Octavia, reposa les pieds au sol et regarda le visage de Jasper des étoiles dans les yeux, tout son amour pour lui était incontestable désormais. Les mots faillirent sortir de sa bouche et expose les pensées; mais les regards qui les dévisager, son regard à lui. Fit remonter le stress alors ils restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. A la place elle exprima son émotion en embrassant sa joue bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, et l'entrainant dans une nouvel étreinte. Elle était tout aussi chargée en émotions que la précédente, cette fois Jasper pouvait utiliser ses deux bras pour lui montrer ses propres émotions. Puis caressant doucement ses cheveux aux reflets argentés pour briser le moment en douceur.

Bellamy. -Eh bien Jasper, tu es de plus en plus utile, tu sauves ma sœur et tu nous offre un festin pour ce soir.

Jasper. -Hey bien oui ça arrive, même à moi.

Ils rentrèrent aux camps, retrouvant leurs amis avec joie, et personne ne fût étonner quand le prince Rebel, embrassa la princesse courageuse devant tout le monde. L'attente avait été longue et les barrières ne compter plus, seulement les sentiments. Ainsi ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et s'installèrent dans le réfectoire pour parler des nouvelles.

Jasper. -Malheureusement, une de petite est morte, une dizaine de jours après votre départ.

Les poings se serreraient et les yeux s'humidifiaient a cette nouvelles, ils prirent le temps de l'assimilé, tous regrettant de pas être arriver à sauver tout le monde. Mais quand jasper leur appris que la pluparts des enfants étaient remis et qu'il ne rester que deux malades, pas si mal en points, ils se dirent qu'ils avaient eu une victoire en demie teinte.

Les remèdes étaient transformer en tisane et en sorte de petits cachets avec la poudre des graines de fruits, ils en donnèrent au deux rescapés, ne doutant pas de l'efficacité de la chose. Octavia et Jasper ne se lâchaient plus et les gestes et les regards étaient révélateurs, pour quiconque les regardait. Seulement ce n'était facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre de franchir le pas. Octavia écoutait distraitement les histoires de ses amis, sa tête contre l'épaule de Jasper et sa main entrelacée avec la sienne caché sous la table. Ils avaient échangé que peu de mots mais chacun savaient qu'ils pouvaient comptait l'un sur l'autre.

Clarke souris, cet après-midi elle avait observé Jasper qui partait en furie en emportant son arc lors d'une de ses séance de visionnage de l'horizon. Quand elle avait compris pourquoi elle en fût très soulager d'autant plus que Jasper avait réussi à venir en aide aux nouveaux arrivants. Maintenant de le voir enlacé par Octavia, une main sur son verre de soda et l'autre timidement caché sous le bois, la rendait très heureuse. Les deux bruns brisés avaient bien le droit à des moments de répits, de tendresses. Le sourire de Jasper ne laissait aucun doute sur son état d'esprit actuel. Par contre Octavia bien qu'ayant l'air apaiser avait son regard plongé dans le vide. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Octavia se leva chuchotant quelques chose à l'oreille de Jasper et s'éloignant de la salle. La moue déçue qu'afficha Jasper manqua de la faire rire mais elle se rétien et demande d'une voix neutre à Jasper.

Clarke. –Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec O ?

Jasper. – Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule alors elle ne dors pas avec moi…

Clarke leva ses sourcils surpris autant par la nouvelle que le ton à peine dissimulé qui exposé clairement les sentiments de Jasper. Elle n'insista pas, après tout Jasper n'était pas du genre à se confier à elle. En revanche elle aurait dû se douter que ce serait bien compliquer pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments ces deux-là.

 _ **Octavia.**_

Octavia marcha a quelques minutes hors du camp jusqu'au cimetière. Elle cueillit quelques fleurs et en disposa quelque une sur les tombes de ses amis, puis sur celle dont la terre n'était pas encore couverte d'herbe. Elle s'y agenouilla et prononça ses excuses à la petite fille, même si elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre maintenant. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis se leva laissant le vent lui balayer les cheveux. Elle alla dans un lieu un peu plus reculer, et s'assied en tailleur par terre.

Octavia.- Salut Linc. J'ai vécus des aventures incroyables ses dernières semaines, j'ai cru être tomber a jamais à ta mort. Mes devoirs envers mon peuple en ont décidé autrement, mais je me suis venger Pike est mort. Je suis venue te dire quelque chose d'important. Je t'es aimé, je n'oublierais jamais ça mais j'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui trottait dans mes pensées depuis très longtemps, on s'est rapproché parce que la vie nous en a laissé le temps, et maintenant il est omniprésent dans mes pensées. Je… Je suis amoureuse de Jasper Jordan. J'avais besoin de te le dire, j'espère que tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu.

Elle resta un moment a regardé la tombe en silence. Cette confession l'avait déchargé de cette culpabilité. Elle avait eu besoin de faire le deuil de son dernier amour pour pouvoir aimer à nouveau sans se sentir coupable. Elle se releva et posa sa dernière fleur symbolique sur la tombe et retourna dans sa propre tente sans se retourner.

 _ **Cascade.**_

Plusieurs jours avait passé après leur retour, ils avaient ainsi pu se reposer et les enfants étaient de nouveau en parfaite forme. Le peuple du ciel avait bien amélioré leur camp. Alors de temps en temps était organiser des missions d'exploration, comme cela, ils pouvaient découvrir sereinement l'environnement qui bordais leur camp. C'est de cette façon qu'a était découvert un grand canyon, avec les lacs des torrents, des petits cascades et même des sources chaudes en amont.

C'est dans une belle journée d'été qu'ils organisèrent une sortit avec tous les volontaires pour se rafraîchir et s'amuser dans l'eau. L'endroit était à une heure à pied. La plupart des jeunes firent partit de la sortit, Octavia et Jasper compris. Octavia avait dû user de ses yeux doux pour convaincre Jasper de venir, car il disait qu'il y avait trop de monde. C'est en lui disant qu'elle voulait surmonter sa mauvaise expérience de l'eau avec lui qu'il craqua finalement.

Tout le monde fût subjuguer par la beauté de lieu, la végétation luxuriante, le bruit puissant des courant et la fraicheur de la brume que leur apportait le vent les firent tous soupiré de bien-être. Certain se précipité déjà dans le lagon le plus proche. Cependant il était déjà midi passé et beaucoup décidèrent de manger le pique nike qu'ils avaient amenés pour l'occasion.

Des grands draps furent installés au bord de l'eau. Octavia et Jasper s'installèrent avec leurs amis sur le grand drap. C'est donc que Bellamy, Namae, Clarke, Monty, Harper, et Mike un de leurs nouveaux amis, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à déguster leurs encas. Bellamy et Octavia se sourirent, le temps avait passé et ils avaient beaucoup discuté depuis ils se retrouvaient peu à peu, l'unique fratrie de l'arche.

Quand ils ont fini de manger, les hommes se mirent torse nue, accablé des trente degrés estival. Ils avait tous les nouveau maillot de bain fabriqué pour l'occasion. Octavia avait un maillot de bain noir une pièce entièrement lacé sur le côté, elle avait au dessus mis son short et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper. Celui-ci avait gardé une coupe plus longue, les cheveux courts au niveau de sa nuque un peu ébouriffé sur le dessus et quelques mèches retombé sur le front. Il caresse lentement le bras d'Octavia en de petits cercle un sourire sereins aux lèvres.

Namae.- Bellamy ? Ils sont amoureux Octavia et Jasper ?

La petite avait murmuré à Bellamy son nouveau grand amis, autan fan d'histoire qu'elle. Aussitôt Bellamy posa son index sur sa bouche en faisant des gros yeux. Il vérifia qu'aucun des concerné n'avaient entendu et se tourna vers elle.

Bellamy. –Chut ! Probablement qu'ils le sont mais ils ont besoins de plus de temps pour le réalisé.

Namae. –C'est bête, s'ils s'aiment ils ont qu'à se le dire et être ensemble !

Bellamy. –Ouais, mais c'est pas aussi simple de que ça. C'est compliquer les adultes, tu devrais le savoir si tu as lu des livres comme moi.

Namae. –Te moque pas Bell ! J'ai jamais rien compris en amour,de toute façon.

Bellamy. –Je vois ça.

La petite frappa le plus grands et ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard intrigué des autres. Namae était très accepter dans le camp, elle apprenait des choses à tout le monde et mettait de la bonne humeur dans le camp avec ses blague sortie tout droit de Bd, vieille comme le monde.

Jasper sentit ses joues lui chauffer quand il retira à son tour son t-shirt et qu'il eut pleinement conscience des yeux d'Octavia tourner vers lui. Il avait hâte de se trouver dans l'eau alors il lança cette excuse pour ne pas laisser la gêne les envahir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent que plusieurs jeunes étaient attroupés près d'une falaise. Ils s'y penchèrent et remarquèrent un immense lac dessous, aprovionner par une cascade du côté opposé a eu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Octavia avait toujours été la première à tout faire.

Elle acheva de se mettre en maillot et une fois que les autres avait vérifié les la profondeur du lac elle ferma les yeux, prête à mettre sa mauvaise expérience au placard seulement une chose l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna et trottina pour aller chercher Jasper. Elle lui tien la main et murmura devant son regard étonné.

Octavia. –Pas sans toi.

Jasper. –A ce stade la t'es même plus brave, t'es une warior ! Avec toi.

Ils sautèrent au même moment ayant un instant d'allégresse quand ils crurent voler puis l'eau les ensevelit, enveloppant leur corps de sa douce fraicheur. Ils remontèrent à la surface sous l'exclamation des autres puis ils allèrent se mettre en contrebas pour reprendre leur souffle sur un petit rocher, à l'abri des autres. Octavia remis ses cheveux en arrières quand elle perçut le regard de Jasper elle comprit immédiatement la suite et elle en aurait paniqué si il n'avait pas agi vite.

Jasper d'un mouvement fluide et hypnotisant, posa une main sur la nuque a Octavia et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Octavia en eu la tête qui tourne, elle s'accrocha au deuxième bras de Jasper poser sur le rocher et ferma les yeux qu'elle avait gardé ouvert de surprise. Jasper lui offrait le baiser de sa vie, impulsif comme toujours. Il avait agis sous l'émotivité du moment ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être sincère. Il fût néanmoins soulagé quand il sentit sa belle répondre à son baiser. Il rompis doucement l'échange la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Jasper. –O, je ne veux pas être juste ton amis.

Splash ! Ils venaient d'être éclabousser par des enfants alors ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Les pensées tournés à présent dans la tête et ils retournèrent nager. Cette échange avait beau avoir éclaircit certains points, le malaise des deux tornades sentimentales qu'ils étaient flottait toujours dans les aires. Affaire à suivre.

 _Voilà le 10éme chapitre ! Il y a plus de romance mais j'ai toujours un petit doute sur la façon dont j'ai tourné la chose. Vous aimez ? Bon on se rapproche de la fin, il ne reste que deux chapitres à priori. Voilà à bientôt j'espère._

 _Réponse Review :_

 _Bellarke-Princesse : Ouf contente qu'il t'est plus j'y ai mis beaucoup d'efforts ! Merci pour ta review, c'est super._


	11. Chapter 11

Dans mon histoire Murphy n'est pas avec Emory parce que je n'aime pas spécialement cette relation et je ne vois pas vraiment Murphy en couple sérieusement comme ça, j'ai beau essayer je ne m'y habitue pas ! Puis on va pas se le cacher comme je ship Murphamy, j'ai du mal à le voir hétéro lol !

Chapitre 11/ Aime-moi.

Les bécotages n'avaient pas été plus loin, Jasper et Octavia s'était laisser emporter par l'ambiance joueuse du moment et ils s'étaient amusés et relaxer. Quelques jours plus tard un autre événement battait son plein, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une nouvelle fête. Il faisait grand soleil et un temps doux et chaleureux. Ils avaient dégagé tout un espace et l'avais recouvert de sable et de grandes couvertures sans oublier un grand feu de camps.

Les filles étaient toutes excitées, après avoir pris leurs bains elles se pomponnent dans l'arche. Octavia prend soin des ongles de Raven pendants que Clarke prépare le matériel de coiffure. Octavia pense à Jasper pendants que ses long cheveux se font bouclés. Elle l'imagine dans un belle tenue a lui sourire comme l'éternel insouciant qu'il était.

Elle avait utilisé un des accessoires qu'elle avait trouvé dans le petit magasin. Clarke a relevé une partie de ses cheveux et en fait un petit chignon pas trop haut et joliment travaillé dans lequel elle à a accroché une broche papillon en métal et en tulle noir et bleu. Cette coiffure lui dégage le visage et fait ressortir ses pommettes, tout en lui donnant un air plus doux et féminin.

Pour fignoler son look elle a aussi été chouchoutée avec un soin hydratant à base de lait de girafe, quelques individus avait en effet rejoins Typhon rendant sa peau éclatante. Son teint est rehausser avec une pointe de blush bois de rose puis finalement pour accentuer ses yeux brillant on lui avait mis un peu de mascara et de paillettes sur les paupières. Portant bien sûr la robe qu'elle avait trouver dans le centre commerciale abandonné.

Clarke : Wow, tu es splendide Octavia. Je savais que tu tenais de ton frère mais pas à ce point !

Octavia voit rougir Clarke et ça la fait rire. En quelque jours Bellamy et Clarke avait laissé éclater leur amour au grand jour et c'était comme l'ordre normal des choses. Octavia s'en était douter depuis longtemps déjà mais de voir son frère avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il embrasse Clarke lui provoque un sentiment de soulagement bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle sourit en coin et regarde sa belle-sœur.

Octavia : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on polit un diamant brut.

Octavia appréhende un peu parce que la veille lors de leur discution nocturne, Jasper lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait préparer une petite surprise. Elle est a la fois impatiente et fébrile. C'est la première fois depuis depuis la mort de Lincoln qu'elle comptait prendre part a une fête et a vraiment s'amuser.

Du coté des garçons Jasper riait avec Murphy et Bellamy, ils essayent chacun de dompter leurs crinières et ce n'était pas chose aisée, surtout pour Bellamy. Murphy à décidé de la jouer cool et avait enfiler un jean simple, prés du corps et une chemise ouverte aux premiers boutons, il a laver ses cheveux et les as laisser tomber élégamment sur son front, ce soir il allait faire tomber des cœurs.

Bellamy a opter plus chic et il porte un pantalon noir élégant, une chemise blanche et un veston noir. Après moult gel et fou rire ils réussir à faire tenir les cheveux de Bellamy en arrière ce qui lui donnait un aire plus viril.

Jasper lui n'avais pas pu se décider a porter un costume tout classique alors ils avait mis un jean noir troué de partout et une chemise bleue nuit avec quelques bracelet en cuire noire . Il possède ainsi me charme un peu envoûteur qui lui est propre.

Les ados sont déjà en train de rire en buvant leurs premières bières et cela fait sourire Bellamy. Ils ont tous besoin de s'éclater après les mois terribles qu'ils ont vécus. Le mieux c'est de voir sa sœur se détendre de jours en jours. Bien sûr Octavia restera une guerrière puissante mais si elle devient une guerrière heureuse, c'est encore mieux.

Il l'as vu suivre les autres fille pour se préparer un grand sourire aux lévres, il regarde sa montre 18heure tapante, les premières filles sortent de la tente. Il guette les filles et cherchant sa sœur puis enfin elle apparaît. Il ouvre grand la bouche surpris, la fille sauvage barbouillé de noir est devenue une magnifique jeune femme élégante et resplendissante. Il s'avance et propose son bras à sa sœur.

Bellamy: Mademoiselle Blake.

Octavia: Monsieur Blake.

Bellamy: Tu as tellement grandis, tu es une superbe femme aujourd'hui.

Octavia lui offre son plus beau sourire et elle caresse un peu son bras en regardans la décoration du camps. Elle se sent enfin prête de pardonner à son frère c'est le bon moment. Elle as bien vu tout les efforts qu'il l'as fait et tout son amour fraternel pour elle alors c'est le bon moment.

Octavia: Merci! Tu es aussi très élégant. Au faite... Bell je te pardonne

Bellamy regarde Octavia fixement comme s'il avait eu une hallucination auditive. Sa petite sœur qui l'avait presque renié pour s'être allié à Pike et avoir contribué a la mort de son ex, maintenant elle était passer à autre chose. Il avait du mal a y croire mais au fond quand il voyais la fierté brillé au fond des yeux gris d'Octavia il ne pouvait plus qu'y croire. Il ne retient pas son élan de joie et la prend par la taille puis la fait tourner en gloussant de bonheur.

Bellamy : Je t'aime tellement, Octavia. Tellement, si tu savais… Merci.

Octavia : Moi aussi grand frère, du moment que tu touche pas un cheveux de Jasper hein.

Ils rirent ensemble puis O ébouriffe les cheveux du jeune homme qui fini par la reposer. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques seconde puis la brune alla gambader ailleurs. Il restent un moment dans les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanche vienne câliner sa joue fraîchement lisse.

Clarke : Alors, ça y est la petite famille Blake est réunit ?

Bellamy Ouais, totalement. Et si j'en suis mon intuition deux pièces rapporter vont bientôt s'y greffer !

Wanneda frappe l'épaule de son petit amie un sourire aux lévres. Jaha fit un discourt comme quoi il était fière du peuple du ciel d'avoir survécus dans des conditions pareille et que annonça que sous peu aura lieu les prochaines élection de leur chancelier, ouvert à tous. Un nouveau chef qui régnera sur une aire de paix.

Octavia boude assise sur une table boudait assise sur une table a grignoter une pignon de poulet. Jasper était porter disparu depuis le début de la soirée et il commence déjà a faire nuit, alors elle est déçu. Elle avait même faillit casser le bras d'un mec qui était venue la draguer ouvertement, tan sa frustration était grande.

Kane : Hey bien, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent Octavia, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de l'utiliser.

Octavia : Oh ferme là Kane, je t'es rien demander. Encore un mot et kabby sera dévoilé.

Kane : Je… Il reste du vin ?

L'ancien chancelier s'éloigne sous le fou rire de Monty. Lui aussi était au courant de la relation qu'entretenais Kane et la mère de Clarke. Octavia le menaçais souvent avec ça et cela marchait à chaque fois. Un homme fort pour les autres mais faible au sujet de sa vie amoureuse.

Octavia finissait sa deuxième bière cul sec quand soudain le silence se fit sur la piste et q'un projecteur illumina le centre de celle-ci. Jasper apparut enfin et Octavia allait sauter de sa table pour le rejoindre tout sourire quand celui ci lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Elle fronça les sourcils et croise les bras curieuse quand ses neurones mires en relation les événements de la soirée, leurs discutions, la brusque disparition de ce fou et sa réapparition en fanfare : la surprise !

Jasper lui fit son plus grand sourire puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et fait une petite révérence à la foule et il sortit quelques choses de sa poche et fit un signe a Monty qui éteins le projecteur.

Jasper Merci d'être de votre attention mais si je suis ici ce soir c'est pour prouver ma foi à une personne auquel je tiens.

Le garçon aux lunettes d'aviateur effectue une petite danse maladroite avec un sourire insolant s'étalant même une fois au sol provoquant l'hilarité de son public. Puis aprés sa petite danse pendants laquel il avait laisser tomber une sorte de poudre dans un ordre que seul lui connaît. Il fit un petit saut a l'intérieur de cette forme et se tourna pour regarder Octavia dans les yeux.

Jasper : Octavia cela fait plusieurs mois que je te connais, nous avons vécus des moments difficile, ensemble mais surtout séparément mais sache que tu as toujours était importante pour moi, toujours. Tu sais aussi à quel point je suis tombé sous le charme de ta beauté, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ce soir. Ce soir, rien que pour toi… Voici mon cœur.

Après ces dernières paroles, il frictionne ses mains ensemble et une étincelle éclaire son visage dans la nuit sombre puis soudain un mince filet de feu courra tout autour de Jasper. Beaucoup eurent un sursaut et certains poussèrent même des cris avant de réaliser ce qui se passe. Octavia, avait le souffle coupé et n'avais d'yeux que pour Jasper, l'homme dont les lévres pulpeuses et humides semblait si tentatrice en cette instant, de ses yeux brillant de tant d'amour. Jasper, cette homme qu'elle aime tan était debout au milieu d'un cœur enflammer en train de lui dire les plus belles paroles qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Jasper : Octavia, je suis amoureux de toi. Est-ce que tu veux devenir la copine d'un taré comme moi ?

Jasper vient de faire une déclaration que seul lui aurait été capable de faire, dangereuse, spectaculaire et brûlante de sincérité. Le jeune homme aux yeux marrons avait beau se tenir droit, il avait l'air du fou que tout le monde avait appris à apprécier mais il sentait son ventre se noué et ses mains trembler regardant Octavia, toujours immobile.

Octavia : Jasper…

Les spectateurs retenaient aussi leur souffle, quand Octavia avança enfin, pas à pas, de plus en plus vite, avant de sauter par dessus la bariére de flamme et de se jeter au cou de Jasper. Leurs baisé à été tellement attendu qu'après quelques secondes, le peuple du ciel les applaudirent.

Jasper lui ne pense qu'aux lévres douce de sa bien aimé, à la façon d'Octavia de la serrer fort, à la signification de ce baisé. Il pose ses deux mains contre ses hanches et regarde sa belle dans yeux, le souffle court.

Jasper : Donc j'ai pas prit de ratteau devant tout le monde ? Bonne nouvelle !

Octavia : Oh ça pourrait s'arranger, sauf que dans les faits je t'aime aussi, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Elle se blottit contre son torse soulagée de pouvoir enfin se confier à lui et vivre son amour avec lui. Jasper la serre contre lui en caressant ses cheveux et il fait un signe de pouce en l'air à Monty qui lui tapotant le dos éteint les flammes qui furent rallumer dans les torches pour éclairer l'assemblé.

C'était fait, ils étaient en couple et qui aurait prédit cela au départ, même pas Monty. Leur amour était sincère et beau à voir. Tout leurs amis vinrent les féliciter au court de la soirée et nombre d'entre eux les accompagnèrent sur la piste pour des slow et d'autres danse plus rythmé.

Jasper : Alors c'est ça le bonheur ?

Octavia : Oh tu as encore rien vu.

Il était tard dans la nuit et la fête battait encore son plein, donc Octavia prend la main de Jasper et l'entraîne discrètement vers les tentes. Leurs doigts étaient liés, tout comme leurs cœurs et leurs bouches. Ils passèrent une nuit différentes des autres plus charnel et plus intense mais tout aussi tendre. Cette journée leur à montrer que peu importe ce qui leur arriverais ensuite le souvenir de leur bonheurs ensemble ne s'estompera jamais. Leurs cœurs battait à nouveau à l'unisson, réparer par la magie de l'espoir.

 **FIN .**

Eh oui, j'ai mis presque 9 mois à écrire ce chapitre, shame on me xD ! Sérieux, l'IUT c'est tellement chronophage ! En plus je travail cet été donc j'ai pas nécessairement plus de temps. Finalement j'ai mis 1ans jour pour jour à écrire cette fic (avec une grosse pause je vous l'accorde), et en voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai aimer écrire sur ce ship, au moins, il est original et je trouve que ça aurait vraiment fait un beau couple !

SPOILER ALERT :

On parle de cette saison 4 ? Jasper s'est suicidé finalement… C'est tellement dommage, c'est un personne pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'affection et je suis triste de le voir partir. En plus il n'as pas pu dire au revoir à O et elle n'est même pas au courant de sa mort…. C'est trop triste ! Jasper me manque déjà.

Et c'est quoi ce délire ? Des moments Bellarke qui nous mettent l'eau à la bouche puis après ils se séparent pendant 6ans ? OMG ils veulent notre mort ?

Je suis traumatisée de cette saison, lol .

Sinon quoi dire ? Merci beaucoup à tout les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic. Merci aussi à Bellarke-Princesse, styds et Jactavia de m'avoir laisser leurs gentils commentaire.

Cette fic risque bien d'être la première et dernière Jactavia en français sur ce site malheureusement ! Il est possible que j'écrive un épilogue mais je promet rien. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis général sur ma fic, histoire que je sache si je ne suis pas trop partit en live, si il y a pas trop de OOC, si la relation que j'ai instauré entre Jasper et Octavia vous a plus, si mes scènes d'actions n'étaient pas trop moisis ?

On fini sur un May we meet again ? ;)


End file.
